5 Avengers and a Baby
by Cap55
Summary: This is another Baby Steve fanfic because I think Baby Steve is soooo adorable. This story is based off of the Avengers characters from the movies, but doesn't necessarily follow any sort of Marvel timeline. It's just simply an on going story of how the Avengers would care for a little baby and the cuteness and fluff that is sure to follow.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I've already written one Baby Steve fanfic, but I couldn't resist doing another one where Steve is a bit younger for a little while. Hope you all enjoy! **

**Five Avengers and a Baby - Chapter 1**

The Avengers had been sent out on a top secret mission and weren't due back for at least another day. Pepper decided to take full advantage of the rare peace and quiet and is working at her desk at the Tower. She's about to take a break when she hears the elevator ding from the living area. After the familiar whoosh of the elevator doors opening comes a very unfamiliar sound: a baby crying. Pepper's heart sinks and she rushes into the living area.

"What happened?" Pepper gasps when she sees the Avengers congregated in the kitchen. Bruce, Thor, and Natasha are collapsed on top of the chairs in front of the breakfast bar while Clint leans on the counter with his forehead resting on his arms. They're all filthy and exhausted and there are two Avengers missing. She searches for Tony and Steve while trying to find where the crying is coming from. "Are you all alright? Where are Steve and Tony? Why is there a baby crying?"

"Tony," Clint calls half-heartedly without bothering to lift his forehead from the counter.

"What did you do?" Pepper's face shifts from concern to stress when she turns around to look at Tony with a dirty, ratty blanket in his arms.

"We had a little….incident on our mission today," Tony confesses.

"What kind of….incident?" Pepper dares to ask when more muffled cries come from the blanket. She can put two and two together, but she needs to hear it from Tony's mouth to bring herself to believe it.

"Well, you know how you're always saying you want a baby?" Tony flips up the blanket to reveal a dirty, upset, little blonde-haired, blue-eyed, adorable little boy who can't be more than 6 months old. He finally stops crying for a moment and looks around with wet, blue eyes and a pout on his lips as he sniffs and whimpers. "Well, I brought one back for you."

"Please tell me that's not who I think he is," Pepper asks as her stress level rises, but she can't help but soften at the sight of the angry, little baby. His hair is messy and his dirty cheeks have tear tracks traced across his face.

"Well, as long as you don't think it's Steve, it's not who you think it is," Bruce replies from the bar.

"How do you always get yourselves into these situations?" Pepper looks around at the Avengers and before any of them can offer up an explanation, Steve starts to whine again.

"No. Come on, Steve. Don't do it," Tony begs as he holds the tiny baby in front of him, but it's too late. Steve erupts in upset cries.

"Nay," Thor groans. "What troubles the small Captain now?"

"What _doesn't_ trouble the small Captain?" Clint covers his head with his arms in a futile attempt to escape the crying. "He's been yelling at us ever since we picked him up."

"Pepper. Help." Tony begs.

"Do you have any supplies?" Pepper sighs and takes the crying baby from Tony. She can help but smirk a little because it's not often she gets to see Tony legitimately flustered.

"This is everything SHIELD sent home with us," Bruce offers up a small canvass bag filled with a few diapers, formula, a couple bottles, and a few other odds and ends.

"He's filthy," Pepper frowns when she unwraps Steve from the dirty blanket. He's caked in mud and dirt with a few leaves stuck to him here and there. "Who put this diaper on?" The diaper is crooked and slipping and it looks like someone tried to fix it by wrapping duct tape around it like a terrible belt.

"Taking care of a baby isn't exactly standard SHIELD training," Natasha shrugs. "No one on the helicarrier knew how to put on a diaper. It started to slip on our way home and Clint tried to fix it with whatever we had on the jet."

"Well no wonder he's crying. Look at him. What did you do - throw him in a mud puddle?

"Can we explain ourselves after you get him to stop crying?" Tony pleads.

"It had better be a good explaination," Pepper sighs and immediately takes charge of the situation. "Thor, fill the sink with water for a bath. Clint, grab a couple towels out of the linen closet. Bruce, see if you can find some shampoo or soap. Tony, find something for Steve to wear once he's clean. Natasha, hold Steve for a second while I change out of my work clothes since it's obvious I'm not getting anymore work done today."

Pepper walks over and starts to hand Steve to Natasha, but the Assassin hesitates and actually looks a little afraid. "Like this," Pepper smiles and positions Natasha's arm properly and slides Steve into her hold. "Try walking around with him to see if you can get him to stop crying." Natasha manages to nod as she stares down at the loud, angry kid she's holding while Pepper leaves to change. Widow is visibly relieved when Pepper returns in her jeans and a shirt and takes the crying child back.

"How are we doing on the water, Thor?" Pepper checks on the demi-god in the kitchen.

"I have filled the vessel with water as you have requested, Pepper," Thor answers proudly.

"I found some towels and something to wash him off with," Clint returns with towels and a loofa in hand.

Bruce nearly collides with Clint when he rushes back into the room with a bottle of shampoo. "Here's shampoo!" Bruce holds up the bottle triumphantly.

"And I've got a shirt!" Tony returns from the bedroom with one of Pepper's t-shirts.

Pepper stares at all of them and holds her head in her hand. "You're all clueless about babies," Pepper sighs. "You can save the world a thousand times over, but babies are a mystery."

She struggles with the fact that she was sitting quietly at her desk only ten minutes ago and now she suddenly finds herself standing in the living room with an furious, crying baby and the Avengers. "Thor, that water is much too hot. We're not trying to cook Steve. Add some more water to cool it down. Clint, that is a loofa. You don't exfoliate babies. Grab a wash cloth off the top shelf in the closet. Tony, that's my favorite t-shirt and it's much too big for Steve and Bruce, that shampoo is too strong for a baby. Check the bag for clothes and baby shampoo."

The Avengers quickly go to work to grab what they need for Pepper and return with their offerings. After testing the water, she gently lowers the crying Captain in to the water. The Avengers can't believe their ears when the crying actually gets louder.

"Big Cap is normally so quiet. How is it possible for little Cap be this loud?" Tony frowns.

"I thought the bath would make him _stop_ crying," Clint shouts and plugs his ears.

"Most babies don't love having a bath, but he needs it," Pepper grins at the Mighty Avengers who fight aliens and big, bad criminals, but are brought to the breaking point with a crying baby.

They all watch trepidatiously while Pepper squeezes some baby soap onto her hand and uses the wash cloth to wipe away the dirt and grime away from Steve's face. She lifts the still crying baby out of the dirty water and dries him off in the towel. Bruce hands her a clean diaper and the onsie Tony found in the bag. Once he's dressed and clean she wraps him in another clean blanket and pops a pacifier in his little mouth. The Avengers all nearly fall over with relief when the crying stops and is replaced with upset hiccups and a few pacifier-muffled whimpers.

"Much better," Pepper smiles down at Steve as she runs her hand up and down Steve's little back to help try to calm him down. A few more tears fall from his big, blue eyes and Pepper gently wipes them away.

"What is that device that has somehow calmed the Captain?" Thor asks in amazement.

"It's a plug, Thor," Pepper smiles at Thor. "Some people call it a pacifier or a nook."

"Why didn't we stick a cork in him sooner?" Clint asks and Natasha elbows him in the rib.

"Alright," her face shifts to a more severe look as she eyes each of the Avengers. "How exactly did I go from writing up business reports in a quiet office to bathing a filthy baby that used to lead the Avengers?"

"It all started yesterday when we were called to the Helicarrier to go on a mission in Malaysia…." Clint stars

_"Avengers," Fury walks into the briefing room. "A group of SHIELD scientist recently discovered a dangerous alien artifact while on an archaeological dig in a newly discovered ruin. Our researchers in the field say it is some sort of stone, but they won't know more until they can get it back to a lab. The field teams are working to extract the stone today to transport it to a secure SHEILD facility for further study. Your mission is to provide security and protection for the extraction team while the stone is transported. I don't need to tell you how important it is that this artifact gets there safely." _

_ "So we're basically flying all the way to Asia to play security guard for a rock?" Tony frowns. "Can't you just send a SHIELD team down to take care of it?" _

_ "We have no idea what this thing is and we don't want it falling into the wrong hands, trust me," Fury leans onto the table to stare Tony down. "So if you're not too busy, it would be great if you could help protect the world from a potentially devastating threat." _

_ "We'll get the job done," Steve steps in when Tony starts to roll his eyes at the Director. _

_ "Good. You and your team move out immediately." _

"We geared up and boarded the Quinjet," Bruce picks up the story. "Once we arrived on scene we started to assist in the extraction and setting up a perimeter. The jungle was humid and the trees and undergrowth were thick. Just walking was an ordeal, but Cap was ready to get the job done, as usual."

_"Alright people! Lets get these vehicles loaded up and move out! Tony, you and Thor are on on arial cover. Clint, Natasha, cover our flank. Hulk and I will take the rear and the lead. Keep your eyes open and stay alert," Steve orders. _

_ "Relax, Cap," Clint yawns. "This mission is going to be a piece of cake." _

_ "Don't let your guard down, Barton," Steve frowns. "Something doesn't feel right and we need to be ready for anything." _

_ "Who would be crazy enough to try to take this thing with all of us guarding it?" Tony sides with Clint. _

_ "Let's just get it to the secured site so we can leave," Natasha moves out and the rest of the team follows. _

"The first part of the journey was quiet," Natasha adds. "It was looking like we were going to catch a break and have a mission go down without a hitch. The only people we had encountered was when we passed through a small village. The people were friendly as we passed through. At the end of the village is where everything went wrong."

_"Hey! There's a bunch of trees down ahead!" Tony shouts from above. "It's blocking the road." _

_ "Hulk," Clint turns to the big, green Avenger. "Can you help us out, Big Guy?" Hulk nods and starts to clear the road of the trees. _

_ "This is weird," Steve frowns and studies the trees. _

_ "It's just a few fallen trees, Cap," Tony lands next to him with a thud. "Trees fall over. No biggie." _

_ "These trees were cut," Steve quickly pulls his shield up and scans the area. "It's a trap!" _

"We didn't have any time to react," Clint shakes his head. "An explosion came from our flank and caught us off guard. The blast flipped a couple of our trucks, blocking a retreat. Their plan was all thought out and we walked right into it. We were sitting ducks."

_"Protect the Stone and the village!" Steve orders and the Avengers immediately go to work to find the source of the attack when another blast flies in their direction. _

_ "Dr. Doom," Clint glares and nocks an arrow. _

_ "Stand aside, Avengers," Doom shouts. "I am here to collect what is mine." Doom sends another blast from his armor, sending the Avengers flying back. The team pulls themselves up to their feet and go on the attack. Repulser blasts from Tony's armor and lightning bolts from Thor cause Doom to retreat to cover while Hulk works on clearing the trees so they can get out of there. Steve, Clint and Natasha help get the villagers to cover. _

_ "You don't have a chance, Doom!" Tony shouts. "You might as well give up now!" Doom jumps out from his cover and fires, but the attack misses. _

_ "Are you getting rusty, Doom?" Tony mocks. _

_ "Not at all, Stark," Doom smirks. "Just improvising." Tony looks behind him and sees that Doom's attack was not mean for him, but for the small village they just passed through. Some of the houses and trees are on fire and the villagers are panicked. Thor and Iron Man quickly rush to the village and divert the burning trees from falling on the village while Hulk slams his giant hands together, sending a mighty gust of wind through the village to put out some of the flames. _

_ Doom takes full advantage of the chaos and fires a blast at the lead truck and sends it rolling down the small hill. He rips the door off of the truck and throws the driver out of the cab. He finds the black box the Stone is protected in and starts to escape into the jungle. _

"Steve pursued Doom into the jungle and I followed as fast as I could for back up," Tony jumps in since he's the only one who was there other than Steve. "Cap had run Doom down and tackled him to the ground. The box flew out of Doom's hands and broke open when it hit a tree. The Stone popped out and landed in a bog - hence why Steve was so dirty, Pepper." Tony shoots a look toward Pepper to see if she is satisfied with his reason, but she simply stares at him and waits for him to continue.

_"I'm not going to let you take the Stone, Doom," Steve glares as he dashes after the Stone. Doom follows after him, but Tony is there to intercept him. The Iron Avenger plows Doom into the ground, but Doom fires at Tony, sending him flying off of him. _

_ Steve reaches the bog first and dives into the mud and dirt in the area the Stone had landed. He frantically searches the muck when Doom jumps on him and pushes him out of the way. Steve counters and throws a powerful punch that sends Doom reeling back. It buys Steve a few seconds and he pushes layers of mud and dirt away until he sees a glimmer of the Stone. _

_ "Don't touch it Steve!" Tony warns as he lands next to Doom and holds his repulsers on him and Steve pauses to look back to Tony. "We don't know what that thing might do to you." Steve carefully gathers the stone in his hands and surrounds it with mud so he's not directly touching it as he makes his way out of the bog._

_ "Fools! The Stone will be mine!" Doom shouts and kicks Tony's legs out from under him before he sprints toward Steve. He drives his shoulder into Steve and they both go down to the ground hard, but Steve keeps his hold on the stone as the two of them side down the muddy slope. Doom grabs onto a tree to stop his momentum, but Steve continues to tumble down the hill toward a cliff. _

_ "_I was able to grab onto Steve before he fell over the edge," Tony explains. "But the sudden stop caused Steve to lose his grip on the Stone. Out of instinct he tried to catch it.

_"Steve! No! Just let it go!" Tony warns, but it's too late. Steve grabs the Stone before it falls. A pulse of energy flies out from the Stone and sends the two Avengers flying back into the muddy ground. _

"I woke up a little while later to a baby crying in the mud," Tony finishes the story. "Doom escaped, the Stone disappeared, and Steve was turned into that." Tony tips his head to the baby in Pepper's arms.

"Things like this only happen to you. You do know that, right?" Pepper deadpans to each of the Avengers.

"We are aware," Clint nods. "Very aware."

"How do we fix this?" Pepper asks and points her gaze to Bruce.

"Honestly? I'm not sure," Bruce frowns. "I didn't get to study the Stone before it disappeared. We're basically starting with nothing, but we're going to figure out something."

"Well," Pepper looks down at Steve who has started to fall asleep and is contently chewing on his pacifier. "Looks like you guys are officially part-time Avengers and full-time parents until we can figure this out."

"What?"

"I have a tendency to smash small things…."

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no."

"He'll be scarred for life if I….."

"I can't…hold on…."

"I don't think that's such a good idea….."

All the Avengers erupt in excuses and reasons why that's a bad idea and this, that and the other, but they all instantly shut up when Steve starts to fuss.

"Rule number one with babies," Pepper frowns. "When you get them to go to sleep, don't ever wake them up. Ever," She walks over to Tony and hands him Steve.

"What am I doing with this?" Tony holds Steve in front of him as he sniffs and looks like he is on the verge of tears again.

"Hold him while I make him a bottle," Pepper answers and walks over to the kitchen. She waves all the Avengers over and they all leerily head to the kitchen. "Until you guys can figure out how to fix this, you are going to have to help take care of Steve. I'm not going to be here all the time, so pay attention."

Pepper shows them how to measure out formula and how to test if it's warm enough and how to mix it. The Avengers watch closely and Bruce is even going as far as to write notes - it's the scientist in him. Pepper finishes making the bottle and hands it to Tony.

"What do I do?" He asks blankly.

"Feed it to him," Pepper raises a brow and shoves the bottle in his armored hand.

"Pepper, for once in my life, I have no idea what I'm doing and I need more direction than that."

"Hold him up like this," Pepper instructs and shifts Tony's arm up. "Then just pop the bottle in his mouth and he'll take care of the rest."

Tony follows Pepper's instructions and she smiles as she watches Tony feed baby Steve.

"This isn't so hard," Tony huffs and starts to sway a little.

"All of you had better wash up because tonight is your first night of parenting," Pepper shoos all the Avengers out except for Tony and they gladly oblige.

"This baby-stuff isn't so hard," Tony smirks.

"You've only had him for a few hours, Tony. We'll see how you do tonight and tomorrow while I'm at work."

"Wait, you're going to work tomorrow?" Tony deadpans

"Yeah, Tony," Pepper tips the bottle up in Tony's hand so Steve can finish the last little bit. "If I took a day off every time one of you had a crisis I would never go to work. You guys are going to have to figure it out."

"You realize we have absolutely no idea what we're doing, right?" Tony stares at Steve as he downs his bottle of formula.

"You guys will be fine. I will leave you instructions."

"We might kill him."

"I will leave you _detailed_ instructions…with my phone number…and poison control's number."

"Pepper, I'm not father material. I can't do this. I don't do kids," Tony tries to hand off Steve to Pepper, but she gently pushes the baby back into Tony's chest.

"You will make a wonderful father someday, Tony," Pepper kisses Tony on the cheek. "Think of this as practice."

"I don't want to practice," Tony complains.

"Burp him and then come get cleaned up," Pepper pats his face in mock-sympathy and heads off to get ready for bed.

"Ugh," Tony groans and holds Steve up on his shoulder to burp him like Pepper showed him. "Why did Doom have to turn you into a kid? Why couldn't he have turned you into a rampaging monster or something I know how to deal with?" Tony frowns, but huffs out a laugh when he hears a little burp come from Steve. He brings him down from his shoulder and holds him in his arms again. Steve looks up to Tony with his big, blue eyes and smiles a crooked little grin at him.

"What are you smiling at, Rugrat?" Tony smirks back. "I don't like kids and you're a kid," Tony points an armored finger at Steve and the baby reaches out and grabs his finger with his tiny hand. Tony's expression softens and he smiles as Steve grabs at his finger with his other little hand and giggles when Tony pokes him in the cheek.

"Damn it, Steve," Tony rolls his eyes as Steve laughs again. "Alright, Rugrat. Time for bed." Tony stands and heads to the bedroom with Steve tucked under his arm and swings him around as he laughs and giggles.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Hold this for a second," Tony swings Steve from under his arm to Pepper.

"Tony, he's a baby, not a bag of laundry," Pepper frowns and grabs up Steve.

"He was having fun. Didn't you hear him laughing?" Tony points out as he walks over to a wall with a panel on it and it opens up to dismantle the suit.

"Tony," Pepper scolds.

"Alright, alright." Tony holds his hands up in surrender. "You hear that, Rugrat? She's trying to ruin our fun." Steve grins at Tony when he makes a funny face at him, but Pepper only rolls her eyes at him. After a quick change and shower he returns to find Pepper laying on her side with Steve next to her.

"How's the boy?" Tony hops on the bed and gently pats Steve's baby belly.

"Tired," Pepper points out and Steve yawns as if to agree with her.

"Me too," Tony rolls onto his back and pulls the blanket over himself.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to bed?"

"What about Steve?"

"What _about_ Steve?"

"I told everyone to wait in the living room so you can all put him down for bed."

"I did put him down. He's down," Tony holds his hand in front of Steve. "He's laying _down_ on the bed."

"Tony, he's going to start crying or rolling around. You have to get him to go to sleep and then put him down."

"You're joking…"

"I most certainly am not."

"Ugh, babies are so illogical," Tony runs his hands down his face. "Alright, Baby Whisperer. What do we do?"

"Wrap him up in a blanket, walk around and bounce him until he falls asleep."

"Seriously?" Tony stares at Pepper. She simply smiles, nods, and throws the baby blanket at Tony's face. She laughs when he stays frozen when the blanket hits his face and stares at her with a deadpan look.

Pepper hands Steve to Tony with an amused smirk on her face. "Get started, Papa Tony."

"That's not funny," he frowns and wraps Steve up in the blanket. "Come on, Steve. We don't want to hang out with yucky girls anyway."

Pepper laughs again and throws a pillow at Tony's butt as he walks out of the room. "Hey! Baby on board, Pepper!" he shouts and continues into living room where the rest of the Avengers are waiting.

"Stark," Clint yawns. "Lets get this over with. What do we do?"

"Pepper says to wrap him up, walk around and bounce him till he falls asleep."

"Easy as that?" Bruce asks suspiciously.

"Easy as that." Tony shrugs.

"I can do that," Clint snorts and takes Steve from Tony and wraps him up in the soft blanket.

"Really, Clint?" Natasha eyes the over-confident Archer suspiciously.

"Sure. Walk and bounce. I can do that," Clint starts to walk around and bounce Steve, but any signs Steve had shown of being tired are entirely gone. In fact, he busies himself playing with the soft edging on the blanket. "Alright. I'm walking and I'm bouncing and it's not working. What's the deal?"

"Perhaps he needs this device that Pepper called a 'cork,'" Thor takes Steve from Clint and gives Steve the pacifier.

"It's a plug, Thor," Bruce corrects the Asgardian. "Clint called it a cork."

"Ah, yes. A plug," Thor nods and Steve throws the plug on the floor. "Nay, Tiny Captain. You must not throw the plug onto the ground." Thor picks up the pacifier off the ground and gives it back to Steve who promptly throws it onto the floor again and laughs when Thor sighs in frustration and picks it up again.

"Give it up, Thor," Bruce smirks when Thor picks up the plug off the ground for the fifth time. "Let me give it a try." Thor gives up the baby to Bruce and the Scientist sits with Steve on the sofa. "He doesn't look tired. Maybe if we play for a little while he'll get tired."

"Worth a shot," Natasha nods. "How do you play with a baby?"

Bruce stands and picks up Steve and tosses him up into the air. The little baby squeals and laughs when Bruce swings him up above his head. After a few throws, Bruce brings him down to his shoulder and looks at him. Steve is about as bright eyed and bushy tailed as he could get.

"You're just riling him up," Natasha steps in and takes Baby Steve from Bruce. "Let me try." Natasha wraps Steve up tightly in the soft blanket and rocks him back and fourth as she softly hums a lullaby. It's not a tune any of the Avengers recognize, but it's oddly soothing and relaxing.

After a long while, Natasha looks down at the baby in her arms and is disappointed to see that Steve is still wide awake, but calmer. She's even more disappointed when she looks up and sees that all the other Avengers have drifted off on the living room sofas.

"Hey!" She shouts and the Avengers jerk awake. "You're not the ones we're trying to get to go to sleep! We've still got a baby that's wide awake here! Anyone else have any other ideas?" She lays Steve back down on the blanket in the middle of the floor and he plays with the toys scattered about the living room, chewing and throwing them across the room.

"I guess we just have to sit up with him until he gets tired," Bruce shrugs.

The Avengers all groan and prepare themselves for a long night. Tony flips on the television at a low volume and Clint sets out to make them a pot of coffee.

"I can't believe he's not tired yet," Clint runs his hands down his face. They've been trying to get Steve down for the night for hours. It's nearly 1:00am and the Avengers are feeling like Steve is never going to get tired as he continues to wiggle around on the floor and pick up any toys that happen to be within his reach.

"Steve," Tony sighs and picks the baby up off the floor. "You have to go to sleep. Let's try again."

Thor hits the lights and all the Avengers get comfortable on the sofas at try to be quiet in hopes that Steve will get sleepy. Tony sets the little baby on his stomach as he lays on the couch and Steve smiles at him.

"Hey, stop smiling. It's time for bed," Tony frowns. "Here, chew on this." He grabs the pacifier off the coffee table from earlier and pops it into Steve's mouth, but Steve, once again, simply throws it down onto Tony's chest. Tony picks it up and pops it back in, but Steve throws it onto the floor this time.

"See - he believes it to be a game," Thor points out.

"Seriously, Steve?" Tony sighs. "It's a game, huh? Well, you win."

Steve grins again and laughs at Tony when he rubs his hands over his face, but he's suddenly distracted by the glow through Tony's shirt from Tony's Arc Reactor in the dark. Steve's little fingers poke and try to grab the glowing circle as he's thoroughly entertained by the glowing light casting a blue glow across his face.

"You're supposed to be going to sleep, Steve," Tony whispers. Steve grins again as he looks at Tony when he talks to him. He reaches out a tiny hand and pats Tony's bristly beard. "You like the facial hair, huh?" Tony smirks and rubs his hand across his chin. He lifts Steve up and rubs his face on Steve's chubby cheeks and Steve squeals and laughs as he pulls his neck to his chest and holds his hands up to block the affectionate attack. Tony smiles and closes his eyes when Steve tries to push him away.

"You're getting him all riled up again," Natasha warns. "Besides, I thought you didn't like kids, Stark."

"I don't like kids," Tony's eyes snap open and pulls back after he freezes mid snuggle.

"Steve seems to be winning you over," Bruce comments, half-heartedly in his exhaustion.

"Whatever. You guys said you don't do kids either," Tony defends.

"I don't do kids," Natasha states firmly.

"That lullaby you were singing for Steve says different," Clint smirks and Natasha shoots him a look.

"Well you were just bouncing and rocking him around the room a few hours ago, Mr. Mom," Natasha shoots back.

"Don't look at me. Thor was the one who remembered what Pepper called the plug," Clint tires to take the heat off of himself and put it on Thor.

"Actually, I thought it was called a 'cork," Thor reminds them. "Dr. Banner is the one who remembered the correct name."

"I'm a scientist. I remember things," Bruce offers as an excuse.

"Look, I don't do kids," Tony tries to convince his team, but they all give him skeptical looks. "We don't do kids, Steve. We just don't."

"Does anyone else realize how useless it is to try to convince ourselves we don't like the kid?" Bruce looks around the room at the Avengers and one by one they all nod.

"I have no idea how you got us to like you Steve, but stop it." Tony turns and points his finger at Steve and Steve grabs Tony's finger with his little hand. Tony can feel his icy front melting away and he takes his finger and pokes Steve in his cute, little nose, causing the baby to go cross-eyed for a moment. Tony laughs and Steve smiles before he yawns.

"That was a yawn," Clint points out, thrilled that they may finally be getting close to getting Steve to sleep so HE can go to sleep.

"Hm, so you _are _tired," Tony lifts Steve up onto his chest. He smiles when Steve lays his head on his shoulder and Tony walks around the living room with the tired kid for a long while. The Avengers anxiously wait to see if Tony can achieve the impossible as he gently bounces Steve around as he makes soft baby grumbles as he finally begins to fall asleep.

When Tony is pretty sure Steve is sleeping he carefully sits down on the sofa and lowers Steve down so he's sitting on Tony's stomach with his head resting on his chest. The rest of the Avengers have long since fallen asleep in their spots on the living room furniture.

"Is he sleeping?" Natasha whispers from beside Clint and dares to hope.

"I think so," Tony whispers back. "I'm just going to sit here for a little while longer to make sure he stays asleep."

Natasha nods and pulls the blanket around her and Clint closer after she decides it's not worth getting up to go to bed at this point since it's so late - or early technically- into the night. Tony leans back into the sofa, fully intending to go to bed after a few minutes, but he ends up drifting off on the sofa with Steve resting peacefully on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**5 Avengers and a Baby - Chapter 2**

"Tony…..Tony," Tony hears a voice calling his name, but it can't be morning already. He just fell asleep, right? "Tony!" The voice calls more firmly and he feels someone poke him in the arm.

"Hmm?" Tony grunts in response, but never opening his eyes, hoping his half-hearted answer will satisfy the persistent voice.

"Tony, I have to go to work," Pepper frowns. "I left you some directions on the counter and you need to make sure you're home at 2. I'm having a baby crib and a few other things delivered today and I need you to put the crib together when it comes."

"Right. Crib is on the counter. Put the baby together at 2," Tony mumbles in a sleepy haze.

"Stark!" Pepper yells as loud as she dares with Steve still sleeping.

"What?" Tony frowns and reluctantly opens his eyes.

"I need you to focus for a minute here. Read the directions on the counter. Make sure you're home at 2 for the delivery man bringing the crib and the car seat. When the car seat gets here I need you to go to the store. There's a list on the kitchen counter of things we're going to need. Got it?

"Got it," Tony grumbles.

"Repeat it back to me, Tony," Pepper knows Tony wasn't listening to her for a second.

"Photographic memory, Pepper," Tony taps his head with his finger.

"Yeah, photographic with the attention span of a flea. Remember, you're in charge of Steve today, Tony."

"Sure thing, Pep," Tony waves as she leaves. He hears the door close behind her and he looks around the living area. Everyone is still sleeping after the very long - or technically very short - night. Steve is still sound asleep on top of Tony's chest. He lets out a content, little sigh as Tony shifts a little when he tires to get comfortable after laying in one position all night. He pulls the blanket up over him and Steve and goes back to sleep for as long as he can.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

"What the hell?" Tony comes awake with a start as the room fills with a bright flash of light.

"What was that?" Natasha is on her feet in a split second, ready to dispatch or exterminate anything at the drop of a hat.

"It came from Steve," Bruce answers from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand. "I got up a few minutes ago to make breakfast and when I turned around there was a bright light coming from Steve."

"Is he okay?" Tony quickly shifts to a sitting position, simultaneously startling and waking up Steve. The little baby sits on Tony's stomach and looks around with a sleepy and confused look on his face. A pout starts to form on his lip with the threat of an angry baby quickly becoming more and more of a possibility.

"Whoa, it's alright, Steve," Tony quickly tries to calm him down before he starts to cry. "I'm sorry I woke you up. You're alright." Tony quickly tries to distract him with anything he can find. Lucky for all of them, Steve's eye catches the glow of Tony's Arc Reactor and distracts him enough to make him forget about crying and they all collectively sigh in relief.

"Hey, Stevie," Bruce kneels next to Tony and looks the baby over. He checks Steve's vitals as Steve curiously studies the stethoscope pressed against his little chest. After Bruce listens to his heart and lungs he lets Steve hold the stethoscope while he finishes checking him out and Steve immediately starts to chew on it. "He seems fine. I can't find anything obviously wrong. He does seem a little bigger, though."

"Yeah, he does seem bigger," Tony picks Steve up and holds him out in front of him to assess his weight. "Do you think the flash of light made him grow?"

"Most peculiar," Thor frowns.

"This has got to be related to the Stone," Clint frowns.

"Possibly," Bruce shrugs. "We'll just have to keep track of any other strange stuff, but as of right now, he seems fine."

The Avengers reluctantly get up to start their day. Tony sets Steve down on the blanket with all of the baby toys on it while he starts to make Steve and himself some breakfast. Steve busies himself with scooting around on the floor and grabbing and throwing as many toys as he can get his little mitts on. Clint gathers up the toys and returns them to the blanket where Steve is chewing on one of the teething rings. The little baby contently tries to cram the ring into his mouth and Clint helps him sit so he can get to the toys more easily.

"Hey, Tony," Clint calls from the living area. "Check it out! Steve is sitting up by himself."

"Well, check you out," Tony walks in with a bottle and a plate of eggs. "Our little guy is growing up." Tony sits on the floor and Steve starts to scoot across the floor toward him. Tony gets an idea and moves further away and shows Steve the bottle. "Come on, Stevie. Let's see if you can start cruising."

Clint helps Steve get up onto his knees and after a few shaky starts, Steve is off and crawling. "Look at him go," Clint laughs.

"You're encouraging him to crawl?" Natasha walks into the kitchen to get a glass of water when she sees the two Avengers on the floor with Steve.

"Yeah, look at him. He's cruising," Clint points to Steve as he trucks along with a big grin on his face to Tony and the bottle.

"You won't think it's so great by the end of the day," Natasha warns as she leaves to meet with Fury.

"You know," Tony gets that look in he eye that Clint knows it trouble, but whatever he's thinking of will be fun before they get busted. "Steve is pretty quick. Think he could beat something in a race?"

"What about one of those pokey drones you have downstairs?" Clint suggests

"Hey, I built those things. They're a little slow, but they're supposed to be. They're stealthy, for infiltration and exploration only," Tony defends his invention.

"Steve could smoke those things. No problem, right Buddy?" Clint picks up Steve and throws him in the air as the baby laughs and giggles at the Archer.

"Smoke them? Seriously?" Tony asks and takes Steve from Clint, obviously a little insulted.

"Absolutely. Steve would leave them behind in his tiny, baby dust," Clint crosses his arms in confidence.

"No way," Tony shakes his head and holds Steve out in front of him to display him to Clint. "Steve's a baby. He doesn't understand racing or competition. My drones are highly advanced machines on the cutting edge of technology."

"Steve is Captain America," Clint states simply and takes Steve from Tony and holds him in the air above his head. Steve grins happily at him.

"In the form of a nine-month-old," Tony leans forward so his palms rest on the kitchen counter.

"Well, there's only one way to settle this," Clint smirks and Tony nods, knowing exactly what to do.

"Care to make it interesting," Tony asks.

"How interesting?" Clint eyes Tony suspiciously, but still interested.

"How about fifty bucks interesting?"

"Deal."

Once Steve finishes off the bottle, Tony gets him changed and into a fresh onesie before they go down to the gym.

"Alright, the drone is programed with the track's layout. Is you're racer ready to go?" Tony asks Clint who sets Steve down on the running track.

"My guy is ready to win this," Clint kneels next to Steve to give him a pep talk. "Okay, Stevie. You see that hunk of metal over there? He thinks he's faster than you. Are you going to let him beat you? No, you've got this kid. It's time to kick some butt and take names." Steve just looks at Clint and grins as he gently pats Clint's face.

"Are you ready yet?" Tony rolls his eyes at Clint.

"Ready," Clint calls after he rushes down to the other end of the track with a little stuffed rabbit with a bell inside it's belly so it jingles. It's become one of Steve's favorite toys.

"On your marks," Tony starts. "Get set, Go!"

With the order, the drone starts to make it's way down the track while Clint shakes the bunny to try to get Steve's attention, but he's too busy studying the reflective lines on the race track.

"Oh! The drone is off to an early start, no surprise there, as Barton's racer is distracted by something shiny," Tony laughs as he calls out a mock-play-by-play, but the shaking toy eventually does it's job and Steve starts to crawl down the track. "But Steve is making a comeback! He's neck and neck with the drone, but the metal machine is hanging on to his lead," Tony shouts, but Clint is furiously shaking the toy and cheering Steve on.

"Come on, Steve! You got this, kid!" Clint bounces around at the end of the track to keep Steve's attention, but Tony decides to cheat a little since Steve is overtaking his drone. Tony grabs one of Steve's teether rings and throws it right in front of him on the track. Steve immediately grabs it and plants his bum in the middle of the track and starts chewing on the ring.

"Hey! Cheating!" Clint points his finger at Tony.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tony smirks 'innocently'.

"Leave it, Steve! Come to me!" Clint tries to get his kid back in the game.

He finally catches Steve's attention and the little baby just sits at looks at him while he chews on the ring. "Steve! Come here, Steve!" Clint begs and Steve catches sight of his favorite bunny. He throws the teething ring aside and makes his way back toward Clint. The ring flies through the air and jams itself into one of the gears in the drone's wheels, causing the robot to stall out as Steve makes up the lost ground.

"That was the luckiest shot ever!" Tony shouts in disbelief as his own scheming backfires against him.

"You're almost there, Steve!" Clint cheers, but the drone's wheel breaks free from the jammed toy and starts to roll along again.

Steve is about to cross the finish line when Bruce picks him up off the ground. "What are you doing?" He scolds the two Avengers.

"It's not what it looks like," Tony tries to explain.

"It looks like you and Clint are racing Steve against one of your robots," Bruce frowns.

"Okay, maybe it is what it looks like," Tony smirks shamelessly.

"Steve still won. You still owe me fifty bucks," Clint smiles in his victory.

"Nope, race was never finished and neither racer crossed the line. It's a draw," Tony shakes his head.

"A draw?" Clint throws his hands in the air. "That's a load of crap, Stark and you know it."

"You were not only racing him, you were racing him for money?" Bruce raises his brow in disbelief.

"Fifty bucks," Clint answers as if the amount of money would make Bruce less annoyed.

"He's a baby," Bruce looks at Tony and Clint. "Not a horse. You two ought to be ashamed."

"Come on, Bruce," Clint elbows the man. "We were just having a little fun and Steve didn't get hurt."

"Not the point," Bruce shakes his head at Clint.

"Bruce is right," Tony winks at Clint. "Besides, Bruce wouldn't be interested in our little experiment."

"Experiement? You mean your gambling baby race?" Bruce eyes Tony suspiciously.

"Yes, we did race him for money, but it was an experiment too," Tony reasons.

Bruce perks up for a moment. "What kind of experiment?"

"You know, we were just wondering who would be more efficient - a robot or an nine month old. Just a little…experiment," Tony shoots Bruce a look.

"Yeah. Machine vs human. Tech vs human intuition. Programming vs instinct," Clint adds.

"That is interesting," Bruce answers as the scientist in him begins to take over and the wheels begin to turn in his mind. "Well, Steve did seem like he was having fun. And he wasn't in any danger," Bruce looks at Steve who is playing and shaking the little jingle bunny he got from Clint. "We could probably run a couple more races…"

"Yeah!" Tony and Clint cheer and the three Avengers reset the course.

The three of them run a couple more races and Steve manages to take the win overall. Clint scoops Steve up off the ground and puts him up on his shoulder to parade him around in victory.

"Attaboy, Steve!" Clint congratulates the baby and starts singing "We are the Champions," as he gloats in front of Tony. He sets the baby down and starts strutting around the Billionaire.

"No one likes a bad winner, Barton," Tony scoops Steve up off the floor in mock-offense. "Come on, Steve. Lets go hangout in the lab."

"Seriously, Stark?" Clint laughs.

"We don't want to play with you anymore," Tony answers in mock-offense.

"Except that Steve was on _my_ team!" Clint calls after him, but Tony ignores him and Clint just laughs.

"Alright, Steve," Tony starts after he sits Steve down on the blanket he brought with to his lab with a few toys. "I have to get some work done, so you stay here and play, okay?" Steve picks up the jingle bunny and grins at Tony. "That's my boy," Tony laughs and scoots the rest of the toys closer to Steve.

Tony starts running an update for JARVIS and glances over to the blanket where Steve is sitting. One of the monitors beeps behind him and he turns to check on the warning. When he turns around his heart sinks when he sees that Steve is gone.

"Steve?" Tony rushes over to the blanket and frantically searches for the little baby. "Steve? Where did you go?" Tony starts crawling on the floor, checking in cabinets, looking behind boxes and under stools. "Steve! This isn't funny anymore. Come out to Uncle Tony! Steve!" Tony's heart nearly leaps into his throat when he catches sight of Steve sitting inside one of the cabinets chewing on one of Tony's wrenches. The Inventor quickly picks him up out of the cabinet and trades out the wrench for a teething ring. "Geez, Steve. Give a guy a heart attack. I don't know how I would explain losing you my first day on the job to Pepper."

Tony decides he doesn't want to risk losing Steve again, so he sets out to make him an area to play in safely. He tips a few tables onto their sides so the table tops create an enclosed square. He weighs down the legs with some heavy equipment so Steve won't be able to move the tables.

"Ta-da!" Tony holds his hands in front of him to show Steve his make-shift play pen. He lays Steve's play blanket in the middle of the square and throws all of the baby toys in with it before setting Steve in the middle. Once he is certain that Steve won't be able to escape, Tony goes back to work on JARVIS. After a couple minutes, he looks up to check on Steve and he sees that Steve has pulled himself up to a standing position. He's holding himself up on shaky baby legs while peering over the edge of the table so just his face from his nose up are visible from behind the table top with his sad blue eyes pointed Tony's way.

"Aw, Steve," Tony sighs. "Don't give me that look. You're like a damn ASPCA commercial. I have to get some of this work done." Steve reaches a little hand up and opens and closes his little fist as a "pick me up" gesture to Tony followed by a sad, baby whimper and it's all over. "Fine, Steve," Tony sighs and wanders over to the pen and lifts Steve out. Tony tries to run updates with Steve in his lap, but it's not working out very well since Steve likes the buttons on the keyboard. At one point, Steve had hit a button that had JARVIS speaking Spanish. Tony finally decides to take one of the portable iPads and sits inside the play pen with Steve. The little baby plays contently with the toys now that Tony is sitting nearby and keeping him company.

A couple hours go by and Tony suddenly realizes that Steve has fallen asleep on his stomach, snuggled up next to him. The Inventor carefully stands up and steps over the table barrier and returns with another blanket that he sets over Steve. Tony takes full advantage of the impromptu nap and starts running more updates and finishing a few projects.

**OOOOOOOOO **

An hour or so later, Tony is finishing up his updates and testing when he hears some fussing starting from the makeshift 'play pen.'

"Well, good morning, Sunshine," Tony greets Steve who is looking a little grumpy while laying on his side with the Bunny in his little hands. Tony lifts him up out of the pen and Steve rests his head on the man's shoulder as they ride up the elevator together. Once upstairs Tony makes Steve a bottle and sits down to watch the news.

Steve quickly finishes off the bottle when the doorbell rings. Tony wanders over to the intercom with Steve and presses the button.

"Delivery for Mr. Stark," the voice answers over the box and Tony buzzes him in. A few minutes later, the delivery man brings up a few large Ikea boxes and stacks them up in the living area. Tony thanks him and tips him before he deposits Steve on his blanket and starts opening up the boxes.

"What's all this?" Bruce asks when he and Clint walk into the living room.

"A bunch of baby stuff Pepper got for Steve," Tony answers as he points over to where he set Steve down, but Steve is gone again.

"Not again," Tony sighs, but he and Clint catch the tail end of Steve's little rear end turning the corner down the hall. Clint chases after him and grabs him up and pops him over his shoulder as Steve giggles and wiggles in his arms.

"He's just into everything now, isn't he?" Clint smiles at Steve and he grins back and pats Clint's face gently.

"Yeah, which is why this stuff is going to come in handy," Tony continues to pull pieces out from the box and throws the instructions across the room.

"Are you sure you don't want these?" Bruce picks up the crumpled instructions and looks at them.

"Are you kidding me?" Tony scoffs. "I have a Masters in engineering, I built and invented Iron Man from scrap in the desert, and I'm a genius."

"Are you sure you don't want these?" Bruce repeats, un-phased by the list of qualifications.

"So little faith, Banner," Tony shakes his head and starts putting pieces together.

Bruce and Clint look after Steve while Tony puts together the play pen. After an hour goes by, Clint walks over to Tony to see how things are going.

"Shit. Damn. Frick," Tony curses as he takes apart a piece of the pen.

"Language," Bruce calls from the other side of the living room as he covers Steve's ears.

"Crap. Dang. Fart," Tony corrects sarcastically as he pulls apart the two pieces and Bruce nods in approval.

"So, Mr. Engineer/Iron Man Creator/Genius," Clint smirks as he inspects the play pen. "Why's this taking so long to put together?"

"Shut up," Tony frowns as he starts to put one of the poles together with a different screw. "Obviously this is flawed from the get go. Whoever created the structure was completely illogical. Stupid Swedish junk."

"Right. You sure you don't want these?" Clint hands the instructions to Tony who takes them and tosses them aside again.

Another hour goes by before Tony finally stands and takes in his hard work.

"Finished!" Tony shouts and holds his hands up to the play pen as Bruce and Clint walk over with Steve. "Success."

"It looks like the picture," Clint inspects the structure. "Lets test it before we put Steve in it."

"Test it?" Tony looks at Clint, thoroughly offended at the lack of confidence in his play pen.

"Just humor me," Clint rolls his eyes and hands off Steve to Bruce before he walks over to the kitchen and grabs a small Watermelon from the fridge. He sets the melon inside the pen and steps back.

"Satisfied, Mr. Safety?" Tony crosses his arms in smug satisfaction when his play pen stays standing.

"Alright, Stark," Clint starts, "I was wr…." but before he can finish his sentence, the pen collapses, crushing the melon. The three Avengers jump at the sudden crash and Bruce lets out a small, horrified squeak as he shields Steve's eyes from the sight of the crushed melon that could have been him, but Steve just laughs and claps his hands in amusement. Clint and Bruce slowly turn to look at Tony.

"What?" Tony shouts and shrugs his shoulders. "No one is perfect."

"You're using these, Tony," Bruce shoves the instruction book into his hand and Tony sighs in defeat.

"What was the loud crash?" Thor asks when he walks into the room.

"Tony's fine construction skills," Bruce points to the collapsed play pen.

"Tis a Vissa Vackert," Thor kneels next to the play pen to inspect it.

"A what?" Clint asks with a confused look on his face.

"A Vissa Vackert," Thor replies and hands Clint a piece of paper that was in the box the pen was delivered in. "Tis Swedish, yes?"

"Yeah. Ikea," Tony nods.

"Where is the paper with the directions?"

"Here," Bruce hands the instructions to Thor and he flips it over to the Swedish side.

"I thought you were Norse, not Swedish," Bruce smirks.

"Norway, Sweden, Finland. We are all Scandinavian," Thor boasts. "I shall have this baby jail put together most quickly."

"It's a play pen," Tony corrects and Thor looks at the picture on the box.

"It tis a tiny, square box to keep the child confined, is it not?" Thor asks.

"Well, yes, but…." Tony thinks for a moment. "Alright, fine. It's a baby jail, but the term "play pen" is a more widely acceptable name, Thor."

"Very well," Thor shrugs and starts to quickly put pieces of the pen together.

After about 30 minutes go by, Thor stands and looks at his good work. "Behold, the Vissa Vackert!"

"Nice job, Big Guy," Clint pats Thor on the back.

Bruce sets Steve in the pen and they all hold their breath for the first minute, but breathes a sigh of relief when the pen holds steady.

"Want to work on the crib next, Big Guy?" Tony points to another Ikea box.

"Tis a Gonatt," Thor reads the Swedish name on the box. "Most excellent! Thor opens up the box and begins putting the crib together. Tony helps while Clint and Bruce look after Steve. After they're done building, they open up the last box and it's filled with new stuff for Steve. There are blocks and giant legos, stuffed animals, rattles, and a bunch of other toys and clothes. The men set all of the baby stuff up in one of the guest bedrooms near the Avenger's rooms.

"Success, Gentlemen," Tony collapses onto the couch and Bruce, Clint, and Thor follow.

"I need a nap now," Clint yawns.

"Yeah, except that Pepper wants us to go to the store to pick up a few things," Bruce bursts Clint's bubble as he picks up the list off of the table.

"Shit," Clint sighs. "I mean, 'crap," he corrects when Bruce gives him a disapproving look.

Bruce picks Steve up and puts on a pair of little jeans, a cute, orange jacket and a little blue baseball cap that came in the box of clothes Pepper ordered. Steve looks so cute that Tony snaps a picture with his phone and sends it to Pepper. He swears he can almost hear her squealing at the cuteness from across the city.

Once Steve is strapped and buckled securely into the car seat, they ride down the elevator to the car and take off to the store.


	3. Chapter 3

**5 Avengers and a Baby - Chapter 3**

"Baaabaababababa," Steve drones on as he entertains himself in his new car seat in the back of Tony's sports car.

"You know, this is not the ideal car for a parent," Clint points out from his very cramped, squished seat next to Steve and Thor in the back seat.

"I'm not a parent," Tony frowns from the much more comfortable position in the driver's seat.

"Uncle, guardian, screwed up parent, whatever you want to call it," Clint shrugs and Tony just shoots him a look as he stares at him in the rear view mirror.

"Eyes on the road!" Bruce warns when Tony swerves back into his lane. Steve helps break the tension when he squeals happily as he grabs his little feet and chews on his fist when his new toy hanging from the handle of the car seat catches his eye. The smiling monkey sways and jingles as the car speeds down the road.

"Steve likes my driving," Tony points out when Bruce tenses as he changes lanes.

"Steve has no concept of life and death right now," Bruce replies as he grabs onto the handle of the door when Tony exits off the freeway.

"Take it easy, Brucie," Tony smirks. "We're almost there."

Once they arrive at the store, the Avengers file out of the sporty ride like clowns exiting a tiny car. Clint grabs the carseat and places it in the seat portion of the cart.

"What does Lady Pepper require us to purchase at the market?" Thor asks and Tony pulls out the list.

"Baby food, diapers, baby bath, plugs, a rocking chair, baby proofing locks and outlet covers, blah, blah, blah," Tony trails off after he loses interest.

"Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba," Steve imitates Tony.

"That's right, Steve," Tony smiles at Steve. "Auntie Pepper says blah blah blah blah."

"Let's start with the diapers since they're right here," Bruce raises a brow to Tony and points to an aisle a few rows down.

They pick up everything on the list and they finally end up in the baby food aisle.

"Hm, beets? Chicken? Squash?" Clint reads the labels and scrunches his nose at in disgust at the options.

"What do you think, Steve?" Tony brings a few jars over to the cart where Steve is busy kicking his little legs and waving around a colorful, plastic caterpillar toy. "Do you want carrots or pears?"

"Bwaaawaaawaa," Steve shouts and throws the caterpillar across the aisle before clapping his hands and grinning.

"Yeah, that's about how I would feel about these options too," Tony sighs and retrieves the toy before he tosses a bunch of baby food jars into the cart.

"What is this strange device?" Thor asks as he studies a display holding a breast pump.

"Well,….umm…." Bruce stutters for a moment as he tries to figure out how to explain what it is to Thor.

"It is most bizarre looking," Thor comments as he picks up once of the cups. "This is used for babies?"

"Yeah, well, the mother uses it," Bruce answers awkwardly.

"For what?" Thor frowns as he squints one eye to peer down the tube that connects from the cup to the machine.

"Well, the baby needs milk and…" Bruce pauses for a second before he pushes the contraption away from Thor's face and quietly explains what the machine is for to Thor.

"What?" Thor shouts. "That sounds most uncomfortable."

"Well, I wouldn't know, but I'm sure it's not great," Bruce laughs.

"Hey, check this out," Clint calls the other Avengers over to the end of the aisle. "We _have _to get this for Steve."

"Agreed," Tony nods in agreement when he sees what Clint had found.

Tony orders a few more pieces of furniture to be delivered to the Tower later that day. Once they check out and pay for everything, they pile into the tiny car again and head back to the Tower. They're even more squished this time with all of the bags of supplies they are bringing back. After the long, cramped ride home, they finally make it back to the Tower.

"Time to set up your nursery, Little One," Thor smiles as he effortlessly picks up Steve from the car seat.

"It's going to be the best nursery ever," Clint grabs some of the bags from their shopping excursion.

"Pepper's going to love it," Tony follows the other Avengers into the spare room they are using for Steve's nursery.

The furniture is delivered and the guys start putting it together and hang the pictures too. As they are adding the last finishing touches with a mobile and the bedding, Clint notices something very important is missing.

"Where is Steve?" Clint asks with a hint of panic in his voice.

"He was here just a second ago," Bruce drops the stuffed animals he was arranging to the floor and starts to search for Steve.

"Not again," Tony groans. "Why is this kid so hard to keep track of.

"He could not have gone far," Thor reasons as he checks under the changing table.

"Natasha was right," Clint sighs. "We never should have encourage the crawling!"

The Avengers frantically search the room, but find no sign of the baby. "Wait!" Tony shouts and everyone freezes in their chaotic search of the room. "Listen," Tony holds his hand up and the Avengers all hold their breath in the silence. They soon pick up on the sound Tony was hearing: muffled baby gibberish and a bell jingling coming from the hall. They all stick their heads out of the door and stare down the hallway and spot a strange sight: one of the small boxes they unpacked is scooting its way down the hall. They watch the box suddenly stop as it runs into the wall at the end of the hall.

"Oh thank God," Bruce sighs in relief when he pulls the box off of Steve who was sitting under it with a teether toy in the shape of a monkey. "Found him." Steve pauses from chewing on the toy to glance up at Bruce with a big grin on his face before he drops the toy and starts to crawl away again.

"Hold it," Tony orders and grabs Steve up off of the floor and pokes him in his little belly as he laughs and squirms. "No more trouble making for you, kid." Tony pops him into the crib along with a few of the new toys that came in the mail earlier that day, including a big Hulk plush that yells "Hulk Smash" when Steve squishes it or shakes him. "You are officially jailed, kid."

Steve busies himself with the new toys while the Avengers finish setting up the nursery.

Pepper rides up the elevator after finishing her day at work. She's a little anxious to get upstairs and check on everyone. Tony didn't call her once their first day on the job and she's not sure if that's a good thing or not. Once the elevator dings and the doors open, she is a little shocked to find the kitchen and living area empty.

"Tony?" She calls. "Natasha? Thor? Bruce? Clint? Where is everyone?"

"We're down the hall!" Tony calls from the nursery and Pepper follows where his voice is coming from.

"What are you guys doing?" Pepper asks as she rounds the corner into the spare bedroom, but she's speechless when she walks in. "Oh, Tony. Did you guys do this all today?"

The nursery is set up with the crib they had put together earlier that day. There is a dark, wooden changing table against one wall and a lovely rocking chair with baby blue cushions in the corner by the window. A book case made out of the same wood as the changing table is next to the rocking chair. On it's shelves are a few baby story books and a stuffed animal and there is a small, metal lamp with a blue lampshade with stars and a moon on it.

"We most certainly did," Tony beams proudly. "Check out the decor. " Pepper looks at the crib Steve is sitting in and sees a baby bumper, sheets, and a heavy blanket with little cartoon Avengers on it. There are also three canvass prints above the crib with Iron Man's, Captain America's, and Hawkeye's symbols on them. On the side of the crib hangs a wind up screen with a little Thor and Iron Man that look like they're flying over the city as the screen rotates around and plays music.

"I found the Avenger baby bedding," Clint grins. "Kind of perfect, right?"

"It most certainly is," Pepper smiles and gives Clint a kiss on the cheek and the Archer blushes a little. "This is going to be a perfect room for you, Steve," Pepper picks Steve up after she notices him holding his hands up to signal him wanting to be picked up from the crib. She walks over and tries out the new rocking chair with him. "So how did your first day as Avenger's parents go?"

"Not too bad," Tony answers and holds his hands out to Steve who immediately holds his hands up to Tony. "Steve learned a new trick today."

"Oh really?" Pepper asks curiously.

"Check this out," Tony sets Steve down on the floor and he starts crawling around to explore his new room. He makes a beeline for the giant teddy bear in the corner.

"Steve," Pepper laughs. "You're crawling? When did this happen?"

"This morning," Tony answers proudly as Steve trucks along, finally making it to the big teddy bear. Steve sits on his little bum and pets the bear's soft fur and touches the silky bow that is tied around his neck. "We also went out and got everything on your list."

"Well look at you with all of your responsibility and maturity. Where is this coming from, Stark, and what have you done with the real Tony?" Pepper looks at Tony with a surprised look.

"Hey, I resent that," Tony frowns in mock-offense.

"Baa-baaa-baa-baa," Steve answers as he carefully studies the bear's fur.

"That's right, Steve. Blah, blah, blah," Tony smirks and picks him up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pepper eyes the two of them suspiciously.

"Nothing," Tony answers innocently when Steve's tummy grumbles and he starts to wiggle and fuss.

"I think it might be about dinner time," Bruce points out.

"Yes! Dinner!" Thor is always ready for food.

"Maybe it's time for someone to try out some beets?" Clint suggests as he shuffles through the jars of baby food in the bags.

Pepper leaves to shower while the four Avengers walk into the kitchen where the new booster seat is set up at the table. Tony buckles Steve into the booster chair and slides the tray into place and Clint digs through the bag of baby food for the jar of beets.

Tony twists the lid off of the jar and takes a big spoonful of the purple mush and pops it into Steve's mouth. Steve's face squishes and he looks like Tony just fed him rotten lemons.

"Why is he making this face?" Thor asks.

"I don't think he likes it," Clint points out and laughs when Steve looks at Tony with a whimper and a look that asks 'why would you do that to me?'.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Tony laughs too. "Sorry, Stevie."

"They can't be that bad," Bruce picks up and smells the jar.

"Give them a shot, Brucie," Clint tosses the Scientist a spoon from the silverware drawer.

"I will if you will," Bruce offers and Clint, Tony, and Thor nod in agreement.

The four men all grab a spoonful of the baby food and glance at each other. "Down the hatch," Tony raises his spoon up and the four of them take a big bite of the beets.

"That was terrible," Tony gags and Steve laughs when Tony makes a face similar to the one he had made earlier.

"Super terrible," Clint spits the food out into a paper towel while Bruce just dry heaves into the trash can.

"I'm so sorry we fed that to you, Steve," Tony slides the jar across the table to get the nasty, purple mush as far away from them as possible.

"I did not think it was so bad," Thor licks his spoon clean of the baby food.

"Seriously?" Bruce shouts from the garbage can. "It tasted like sweaty feet." Thor simply shrugs and grabs the jar of baby food off the table and finishes it off.

"Alright guys," Tony shuffles through the bag for another jar of baby food. "From now on we try the food before we feed it to Steve."

"Agreed," Clint nods.

"Agreed," Bruce nods as well. "No baby deserves to be put through that."

The four of them all go through the jars of baby food and sort them into acceptable flavors and a reject pile for Thor. The Norse demi-god seems to enjoy most of the flavors, even the rejects, and has no problem making sure the bad ones don't go to waste. After a while, Steve starts to get really hungry and a little grumpy.

"Hang in there, Stevie," Tony hands Steve the jingle bunny and Steve throws it on the floor with a big frown. "We just want to make sure these are okay first."

"So we've narrowed it down to carrots, peaches, sweet potato, apples, pears, and peas," Bruce reviews and they all nod.

"Rejects are squash, bananas, pumpkin, turkey and, the horror that was, the beets," Clint shudders.

"All are most delicious!" Thor answers as he finishes off the last of the reject jars of baby food.

"You're insane," Clint gags.

"Now it's your turn, Stevie," Tony smiles and grabs one of the good jars while Steve kicks his little legs and pats his hands on the tray in anticipation of some food. Steve makes it through a jar of the apple before he starts to lose interest.

"Did he like the food?" Pepper asks when she walks into the kitchen in her pajamas with a towel wrapped around her head.

"Some of them," Clint reports.

"I enjoyed all of them," Thor answers from his seat at the table with a bunch of empty baby food jars in front of him.

"We tested all of them and gave Thor the rejects," Tony explains.

"You know, just because you don't like them, doesn't mean Steve might not like them," Pepper points out.

"Those ones were pretty bad, Pepper," Tony makes a face, the after-taste of a few of them still lingering. "I can't believe they sell these for babies."

Well, we're going to have to go back to the store tomorrow to get more since you opened all of them," Pepper looks over the jars sitting on the table and smirks before she pulls Steve out from the booster chair. "How much did you get him to eat?"

"About a jar of the apple," Tony picks up the empty jar off of the table.

"Only one jar?" Pepper looks at Steve. "You need to eat more than that if we're going to get you nice and chubby." Pepper pokes at Steve and the baby giggles and squirms in her arms. "I can watch him for a while if you guys want to get cleaned up," Pepper offers and the Avengers all leave to shower and eat their own dinner.

"I got you something today, Steve," Pepper smiles and Steve grins back. The two of them walk back to the kitchen were Pepper's purse and a plastic bag from a baby boutique are sitting on the counter.

Tony returns to the living room after he's had a hot shower and finds Steve and Pepper in the living room. Pepper is sitting on the floor with Steve and Tony stops dead in his tracks when he sees the two of them.

"Shit, Pepper. What did you do to him?" Tony frowns.

"What are you talking about?" Pepper asks with a big grin on her face. "He's adorable!"

Steve turns to look at Tony when he hears his voice. He grins from behind the giant, plastic lego he's chewing on.

"Aw, Cap," Tony shakes his head and picks Steve up and holds him out in front of him to get a good look at the outfit Pepper has dressed him in. She put him in a white polo shirt with a pale, yellow sweater vest over top of it. There is baby blue trim along the edges of the vest that match the baby blue shorts he's wearing. To top the whole outfit off, he's got a white bonnet-like hat and a blue bow tie. "I'm so sorry, Steve. Please forgive me and I swear, I'll never leave you alone with her again."

"Steve's adorable and he loves his new outfit, don't you Steve?" Pepper takes the baby from Tony and bounces him around and he smiles at Pepper.

"You know, this might be considered child abuse," Tony looks at Steve's clothes again and makes a face like he just ate more beet baby food.

"It's not so bad, Tony," Pepper rolls her eyes at the dramatic billionaire. "I got him some other clothes for tomorrow I think you'll like better. I just wanted to see what this one looked like on him. I think it's about time for someone to get changed into their pj's," Pepper smiles when Steve yawns in her arms. She checks the clock and it's nearly 8:00 in the evening.

"Are you ready to get out of this monkey suit, Stevie?" Tony holds his hands out to Steve and he immediately leans over into Tony's arms. "That's what I thought," He smirks and Pepper just shakes her head at him.

Once Steve is changed into his pajamas, Tony brings him back to the living area where the rest of the Avengers have congregated in front of the TV. Steve is getting cranky with the late hour.

"I think this should be just the ticket to get him down for the night," Pepper hands Tony a warm bottle of formula. Tony sits next to her on the sofa and Steve spots the bottle. He immediately reaches for it as Tony takes it from Pepper and hands it to him. Steve starts to devour the bottle with content baby grunts as his blue eyes start to get heavier and heavier. After a few minutes he's all but sleeping in Tony's arms, but every time Tony tries to take the bottle away, Steve startles awake just enough to pull it back. Tony quickly switches out the bottle for a plug and Steve only stirs a little this time.

"I think he might be ready for his first night in the crib," Pepper leans over to Tony's shoulder to check on the sleeping baby.

"I think you're right," Tony nods. The Avengers quietly wish Steve goodnight as Tony makes his way to the nursery down the hall. He carefully lays the sleeping baby down in the crib and winds up the toy with Iron Man and Thor flying across it and it starts to play a quiet lullaby. After he turns on the night light, throws the cartoon Avenger blanket over Steve, and turns on the baby monitor. He quietly shuts the door behind him and checks the monitor, satisfied it's working when he hears the soft music from the wind-up toy mixed with sleeping baby noises.

Tony returns to the living area and sits on the sofa next to Pepper.

"Looks like that went better than last night," Clint points out. "You were only in there for a few minutes."

"I think we have this down to a science," Tony nods and sets the monitor down on the table.

An hour or so later the monitor comes to life with grumpy baby grumbles and whimpers. The Avengers all pause and listen, hoping that the grumbling is only momentary and that Steve will settle down again. After a few minutes of grumbling go by the grumbles evolve into upset crying.

"I got it," Clint gets up from the sofa and walks down the hall to the nursery.

He walks into the nursery with the glow of the night light illuminating the room and finds Steve sitting at the front of the crib peering out through the bars with tear-filled blue eyes. As soon as he sees Clint he starts to huff and fuss and holds his little hands up in a plea to be picked up.

"Hey, Steve," Clint greets softly as he walks over to the crib. He grabs the plug Steve had discarded on the other side of the crib before he scoops up the little baby and wraps the blanket around him and sits in the rocking chair on the other side of the room. Steve cuddles his face into Clint's arm and plays with the hem of his sleeve while he chews on his pacifier. "It's late, Pal. You should be asleep," Clint points out while he rocks the chair and Steve looks up at him with tired eyes.

Clint winds up the toy on the side of the crib and it starts to play it's soft lullaby. He wraps Steve up tightly in the blanket and returns to the rocking chair where Steve tries to fight off sleep with everything he has.

"You're so tired, kid," Clint laughs quietly and pulls Steve up onto his shoulder. "Just go to sleep."

Steve rests his head on Clint's shoulder and the rocking of the chair finally pushes him over the edge and he falls asleep. Clint continues to rock Steve for a little while longer before he decides to risk putting him down in the crib. He musters every ounce of his stealth skills he has and carefully lowers the sleeping baby into the crib. Once he is sure that Steve is settled and sleeping he quietly closes the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh man, it's been too long since I've updated this story. Sorry readers! Here is the next chapter and our little Stevie is starting to grow up! Enjoy! **

**5 Avengers and a Baby - Chapter 4**

Steve is up early the next morning. He lays in the crib and contently stares up at the very interesting mobile hanging above his crib as the little felt airplanes and clouds dance around over top of him. The warm sun is shining through the big window causing the little baby to kick off his blanket. He chews on his plug and tries to grab plane that hangs lowest from the mobile, but is not anywhere close to him being able to reach it. Steve decides to simply watch the pretty planes and clouds gently sway, but his happy mood is interrupted by a coughing fit. Thats when Tony walks in to check on Steve.

"Hey, Kid," Tony greets softly. "Did you get a little cough overnight? You want to come up and see Papa Tony?" He asks when he sees Steve hold his little arms up.

"Bupbupbupbupbup," Steve desperately repeats after Tony from behind his plug.

"Well, check you out Little Talker," Tony laughs and holds his hands out to Steve. "You want up?"

"Bup!" Steve pleads again followed by a few coughs and Tony finally gives in a scoops up the little baby, throwing him up into the air while Steve laughs.

"Well, you don't seem to be feeling too rough. How about you and I keep talking?" Tony sits in the rocking chair and holds him up so he's standing on his lap. "Steve," he tries to get the baby's attention and Steve looks at him. "Can you say 'Tony'?"

"Bababa! Baba! Bababa," Steve bounces up and down with a big grin behind his plug.

"No, that's auntie Pepper who says 'blah, blah, blah," Tony corrects. "Uncle Tony never says 'blah, blah, blah. Everything Uncle Tony says is awesome. Listen, Stevie. 'To-ny." He slowly says his name and pulls the plug out of Steve's mouth to try to get him to sound it out, but Steve simply looks at him with a pout on his face. "Alright, taking the plug was too far. I'll admit it. Sorry, sorry," Tony surrenders and gives him back the plug.

The two walk into the living area where the rest of the Avengers are eating breakfast.

"To-ny. To-ny," the Inventor repeats his name over and over to the little baby who just looks at him curiously.

"What are you doing, Stark?" Natasha frowns at the odd behavior coming from Tony.

"Steve asked to be picked up and now I'm trying to get him to say my name," Tony explains.

"He _asked _to be picked up?" Bruce asks.

"Yeah, watch," Tony sets Steve on the floor and he looks up at him with a very sad face, confused as to why Tony put him down.

"Bup! Bup!" Steve whimpers and holds his little hands up with sad, offended, blue eyes directed at Tony.

"That was adorable," Natasha melts.

"Steve," Tony tips his head forward and looks Steve in the eye. "To-ny. To-ny."

"Bababa! Babababa," Steve shouts and crawls away from Tony.

"What? You suddenly don't want me to hold you anymore _and_ you won't say my name?" Tony asks with mock-offense.

"You know, 'Tony' and 'blah, blah, blah' are very similar," Natasha smirks as she watches Steve crawl around the living room.

"She's right," Bruce nods. "Steve's a smart cookie. He figured that out real fast."

"Verily," Thor agrees.

"Bwahahaha," Tony laughs dramatically before he stops suddenly and shoots a deadpan face to the Avengers. "You're all so hilarious." Natasha just gives Tony a sarcastic grin. "Steve!" Tony shouts and Steve looks up at him from the floor. "What's up, Buddy? My name is only, like, 2 syllables. 4 letters. It's easy!'"

Steve just smiles at him before he crawls away again. "You're such a traitor, Steve!" Tony teases and chases after Steve who excitedly crawls as fast as he can as he laughs and giggles. The Billionaire grabs him up off the ground and rubs his scratchy scruff against Steve's chubby cheek and the little baby snickers and laughs.

"Alright, how about we take a break from talking and have some breakfast?" Bruce suggests and grabs a jar of baby food from the fridge. Steve quickly crawls into the kitchen and plops on his bottom and looks longingly at the jar of baby food in Bruce's hand. "How about some peas, Steve?"

Bruce picks him up and sets him in the highchair and Steve plows through the jar in no time at all.

"Alright, Bruce," Clint grins and takes Steve from the highchair. He sets him down on sofa and kneels in front of him. "Lets see if he can say his uncle Clint's name." Steve pats the soft sofa cushions with his little hands and hits the pillow next to him. "Hey, kid," Clint gets Steve's attention. "Who's that?" Clint points to Tony.

"Baba! Bababa!" Steve points and grins at the Inventor.

"Right," Clint smiles. "And I'm Clint. Can you say 'Clint'?" Steve gets distracted by a teething ring on the sofa and tries to grab it. "Hey, focus, Steve," Clint holds two of his fingers in front of his eyes.

"You realize you're telling a baby to focus, right?" Bruce points out.

"He's got this," Clint assures Bruce. "Come on, Steve. 'Clint. Clint. Clint.'" The man claps his hands together with each mention of his name to get Steve's attention.

"Quint," Steve claps his hands together and grins.

"Seriously?" Tony shouts. "Come on, Steve!"

"Hey!" Clint throws his hands up in the air and Steve laughs at him. "You got it! What's my name?"

"Quint!," Steve grins.

"Alright," Natasha winks at Steve. "How about your Auntie Natasha?"

"No way he says 'Natasha," Tony shakes his head and crosses his arms. "You've got too many syllables and too many letters. No way it's going to happen."

"Show Tony, Steve," Natasha kneels next to Clint. "Natasha."

"Sha-sha," Steve holds his hands up to Natasha and she pulls him up and onto her shoulder.

"What the hell, Steve?" Tony asks, starting to feel a little hurt.

"Who's your favorite?" She whispers loud enough to make it sound like a secret, but making sure the others hear as she points to herself.

"Sha-sha!" Steve whispers like Natasha and grins.

"You all heard it," Natasha points at all the Avengers and sets Steve back down to the floor.

"Manipulation," Bruce accuses and Natasha just grins deviously. "My turn.'

Steve crawls over to the pile of toys against the wall and grabs the jingly bunny and shakes him before shoving him in his mouth.

"Steve," Bruce sits next to Steve on the floor while he chews on the bunny. "Who is that?" Bruce points to Clint.

"Quint!" Steve shouts and claps his hands together and Clint points back to Steve with a wink.

"And who is that?" Bruce points to Tony.

"Bababababa," Steve laughs and looks at Tony who rolls his eyes.

"And who is that?" Bruce points to Natasha.

"Sha-sha," Steve whispers like he did before.

"Who am I?" Bruce points to himself. "Bruce."

"Boo," Steve answers.

"Boo?" Tony smirks at Bruce.

"Hey, I'll take it," Bruce shrugs. "Better than 'bababababa'."

"Bababababa!" Steve giggles.

"Well, if he can speak such complicated names as Natasha and Clint, he surely can utter the great name of Thor," Thor kneels next to Steve and hands him one of the toys from the pile next to Bruce. "I am Thor, Steven."

"For," Steve repeats and takes the toy before from him and hands Thor the wet jingle bunny in return.

"Much thanks, Little One," Thor smiles and takes the little jingle bunny.

"What about you, Steve," Clint pokes Steve in the nose and he goes cross-eyed for a moment before he shakes it off and grins at Clint. "You're Steve."

"Teve," Steve grins and points to Clint.

"No, I'm Clint, remember?"

"Quint."

"Right. _You're_ Steve," Clint points to Steve again.

"Teve," Steve grins.

"You got it, Kid," Clint laughs and gives Steve a high-five.

The Avengers eventually go their separate ways for their normal morning routines. Bruce and Tony go down to the lab to work on some projects while Clint and Natasha hangout in the living area. Clint flips on a football game while Natasha reads her book next to him, and Thor is trying to figure out how to work the computer to Skype Jane. Steve entertains himself in the living area with Clint and Natasha while he cruises all over the room before he settles in front of the sofa.

Clint moves down to the floor from the sofa and sits next to Steve when he notices him coughing again. Steve is working on trying to open a toy barn, but starts to get frustrated when it won't budge and looks up to the Archer for help.

"Quint," Steve calls and frowns at the toy.

"Want it open?" Clint pulls the toy closer.

"Op. Op Quint," Steve pats the barn.

"Can you say please?" Clint smirks at the adorable kid.

"Peas," Steve pleads. Clint pops the doors open on the toy barn and a pile of plastic barn animals spill out.

"Check it out, Steve," The archer picks up one of the toys. "It's a cow. Cow says 'mooooo'."

"Moooooooooooo," Steve smiles and takes the cow from Clint.

"Here's a chicken," Clint grabs the little chicken from the floor.

"Moooooo," Steve points to the chicken.

"No," Clint shakes his head. "Chicken says 'buck, buck, buck."

"Buck!" Steve shouts. The enthusiastic 'buck' causes another coughing fit and Clint pats his back to try to help him out.

"Easy on the 'buck' Steve," Clint watches Steve closely for a few minutes to make sure he's okay. He decides he's fine when Steve 'moo's' and throws the cow across the room. "How about this one," Clint holds up a little, white sheep. "Sheep says Baaaaaa."

"Baaaaaa!" Steve repeats.

"What's a jackass say?" Tony jokes as he walks off the elevator.

"They say, 'Hi, I'm Tony Stark, Professional Jackass'," Clint jabs back.

"Language," Natasha frowns at the two men when Steve sneezes.

"Bless you," Tony replies and picks the kid up off of the floor.

"Steve's has been coughing a lot since you guys left," Clint reports.

"Hm, he looks fine," Tony looks Steve over.

"Yeah, he's been crawling all over the place and into everything. It's just the coughing," Natasha adds.

"Sha-sha," Steve hands her a farm animal.

"Thanks, Steve," Natasha grins.

"Hey, what about me, Steve?" Tony looks at him with a sad look. Steve simply laughs at him before he crawls away from him across the room.

"You just got shunned," Natasha laughs and Tony walks into the kitchen.

"Shunned, huh? How about your Papa Tony hits you up with a little bribe?" Tony shakes a bottle from across the room and Steve instantly stops what he's doing and looks up at Tony. "That's right, Kid. Papa Tony delivers the good stuff. You want the bottle?"

"Ba!" Steve shouts and makes a beeline for Tony. He plops down on his little bottom when he reaches Tony's feet and looks up at him with an expectant look.

"Say 'Tony' and the bottle is all yours," Tony bribes.

"Seriously, Tony?" Bruce asks when he steps off the elevator. "You're really bribing a baby?"

"Ba!" Steve pouts and gives Tony his best sad face.

"Shit, it's worse than the frickin Puss in Boots stare," Clint runs his hands down his face when he just can't resist Steve's sad face. "Just give the poor kid the bottle, Stark." Steve continues to stare at Tony with his sad, pouty face, but ups his game by throwing in a very sad baby whimper and holds his little hand out.

"Ba. Peas Ba," Steve quietly pouts with imploring blue eyes and coughs again.

"Damn it, Steve," Tony sighs and pulls the little boy up off of the floor and gives him the bottle.

"Big softy," Natasha elbows Tony playfully.

"Where did that cough come from?" Bruce asks.

"I'm not sure. He had a little coughing fit this morning and Clint just said he had been coughing a lot since we went down to the lab, but he seems fine," Tony reports.

"Hm, we'll have to keep an eye on that," Bruce frowns.

"Alright, bottle and nap time," Tony announces. "Clint, would you like to do the honors?"

"Sure, come here, Kid," Clint takes Steve and takes him into the nursery. Steve finishes off the bottle in record time and is sleeping very soon after as Clint rocks slowly in the chair. The Archer follows the same steps for putting Steve in the crib as he had the night before and quietly grabs the baby monitor and closes the door behind him.

"I am officially the Nap Master," Clint quietly announces when he joins the rest of the Avengers in the living room.

"Nap Master, huh?" Natasha smirks when Steve's sad cries come through the baby monitor in Clint's hand.

"Crap," Clint frowns and returns to the nursery.

Steve has pulled himself up on the front gate of the crib and looks at Clint with teary eyes while he hiccups and coughs from crying. "Quint. Bup, Quint," Steve falls onto his little rear as he holds his hands up to Clint.

"Hey, Kid," Clint whispers and pulls Steve up out of the crib and the kid buries his face in Clint's neck. "What's up, Steve? Not in the mood for a nap today?"

Steve is restless while Clint rocks him in the chair and fights off the urge to go back to sleep. Every time Clint tries to stand up with the tired kid, he startles awake and Clint is back at square one. The Archer finally gives up and walks out of the nursery to the living area.

"I've been beaten," Clint sighs with Steve in his arms.

"What happened, Nap Master?" Bruce grins.

"The Nap Master was overthrown by the Sleep Fighting Master," he says as he sits on the sofa with Steve.

"What's the deal, Kid?" Tony frowns at Steve and takes him from Clint and sits on the big, leather chair next to the sofa. Steve simply lays on top of Tony's chest and chews on his plug. After a while he finally falls into a restless sleep.

It's lunch time when the rest of the Avengers gather in the kitchen again. They all grab whatever they can find for food and each of them makes themselves a meal.

"Tony," Bruce calls from the kitchen to the man in the living area. "You want me to make you a sandwich?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Tony nods from the chair. "Whoa," Tony freezes and looks down at Steve.

"Uh, Bruce?" Clint calls for the other man from the living area. "It's happening again."

"What?" Bruce and the rest of the Avengers rush over from the kitchen to where Tony and Steve are sitting.

"The weird glow is happening again," Clint reports and Steve is indeed glowing again.

"JARVIS," Tony shouts. "Take a reading on this."

The light intensifies as it did before and continues to grow brighter and brighter until the light flashes and is gone and Steve is left laying where he was before seemingly fine.

"What the hell?" Natasha frowns and looks at Bruce.

"I've seen that flash before," Tony stares at Steve as his mind starts racing. "I didn't see the whole thing the first time this flash happened, but now I know. The same energy pulse happened when Steve grabbed the stone as Captain America a few days ago. It looked exactly the same."

"Makes sense," Bruce shrugs. "But that doesn't really help us a lot. All it does is confirm that this is directly related to the stone, but we still have no idea how or why this is happening."

"JARVIS, display energy readings on the coffee table," Tony orders and moves over to sit on the sofa, simultaneously waking Steve up. A projection appears on the previously unremarkable coffee table. Tony and Bruce study the readings and Steve sleepily inspects the projection in front of him before he wiggles out of Tony's hold and he sets him down on the floor.

"Look, this reading here," Bruce points to a familiar looking wave pattern.

"Is that what I think it is?" Clint frowns.

"Looks like it," Natasha confirms.

"What is it?" Thor asks.

"It's the same energy signal that the Tesseract emits," Tony sighs.

"But the Tesseract is locked away on Asgard," Thor searches his teammates for answers. "How is this possible?"

"SHIELD has been investigating the Tesseract and it's history even after it was transported to Asgard," Natasha answers. "They speculated that it was one of multiple stones. Infinity Stones."

"The stone they found in Malaysia was another Infinity Stone," Clint frowns.

"This is most disturbing," Thor frowns. "If this is indeed an 'Infinity Stone' then it is dangerous. Very dangerous."

"We need to get Steve to the Helicarrier to run tests," Bruce quickly grabs Steve up off the the floor and Natasha grabs a backpack and shoves a few necessities in it.

"Alright, lets go. I've got some questions for a certain eye-patch-wearing-secret-keeping-Director," Tony glares.

The Avengers quickly pile into the Quinjet and race to the Helicarrier.

"Was it really necessary to bring the carseat?" Tony raises a brow at the ridiculous scene of Bruce strapping Steve into the carseat on one of the Quinjet seats.

"With your driving? Yes," Bruce finishes buckling Steve in while he gnaws on a teething ring.

"We're in the air? What am I going to crash into? A cloud?" Tony defends.

"I'm sure you'll find something," Bruce counters.

"He's got a point," Natasha agrees.

"You guys suck," Tony frowns.

"Baba! Babababa!" Steve shouts from the car seat and points at Tony.

"Not cool, Steve!" Tony shouts and looks behind him at Steve, but there's no heat in his words.

"Eyes on the sky!" Bruce shouts and points out the front window of the jet at an oncoming flock of geese.

"Crap," Tony shouts and dives just in time to miss massacring the birds.

"Told you, you would find something," Bruce shoots Tony a look.

"Steve still likes my flying," Tony nods back to Steve who is clapping and laughing. Just to make Steve happy and Bruce nervous, he dips the jet again and Bruce frowns at him as he grabs onto the armrests on his chair.

They finally land on top of the Helicarrier and not a moment too soon for Bruce. Tony is on a mission and leaves to find Fury while the rest of the Avengers take Steve down to the infirmary.

"Fury," Tony barges onto the bridge and searches for the Director.

"Please, come in, Stark," Fury slowly turns around to face Tony.

"We need to talk," Tony aggressively points his finger at the man and they walk into Fury's office.

"Where the hell do you…" Tony starts, angry and fired up, but is quickly interrupted by Fury.

"Hold on," Fury holds his hand up. "You mind backing the truck up here and unloading some of that attitude?"

"Oh, you are getting the full shipment of attitude. Every last ounce of attitude on that truck is stamped and addressed to you: Nick Fury, and you will sign for it and you will like it."

Fury simply stares at Tony with an exasperated stare and Tony opens his mouth to finish his rant.

"I forget where I was going with this," Tony pauses for a moment.

"Tony," Clint calls over the comm-link.

"Hold on, I'm in the middle of ranting. Where the hell was I in my rant? Wait, I remember," Tony turns back to Fury to restart his angry rant. "Where the hell do you get off sending us into some God-forsaken jungle to retrieve a damn stone without telling us that the stone is a frickin' Infinity Stone?"

"It's called compartmentalization," Fury answers back, emotionless, which makes Tony even more angry. "No one can spill all the secrets because no one knows all of the secrets."

"Tony, you need to listen…" Clint tries to interrupt again.

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it," Tony yells. "Your 'compartmentalization' could have gotten us killed and it got Steve turned into a damn toddler. Wen we're in the field, we need to know what's going on."

"All of you knew the risks of doing this job when you signed up, Stark. All you needed to know was that you were protecting something very dangerous that needed to get from point A to point B."

"Oh no, don't even think about turning this into that conversation," Tony shakes his head.

"TONY!" Clint shouts over the comm again.

"What, Clint?! What is so damn important that you are continuously interrupting my ranting?!" Tony shouts as he turns away from Fury and holds his hand to his ear.

"Steve's still coughing and they found out he's running a fever. They're running some tests on him now, but you should get down here," Clint reports.

Tony doesn't even finish his rant. Once he hears that Steve has a fever he dashes out of the room and down to the infirmary.

"Where is he?" Tony asks when he rushes into the room.

"They're running tests," Bruce brings Tony up to speed. "He should be back soon."

"You just let them take him? You didn't go with him?" Tony shouts and starts for the door.

"Where are you going?" Bruce shouts.

"To find Steve," Tony opens the door and, as if they heard his angry footsteps coming, the nurse walks in with a very fussy baby in her arms. Tony is there in a flash and takes the crying kid from the nurse.

"What did you guys do to him?" Tony demands when he sees the bandaids on Steve's arm and leg and the nurse visibly shrinks.

"Um,…we….the doctor just….um, drew blood, and gave….him…a…shot?" the nurse stutters nervously.

"A shot of what? Why did he draw blood? How many times did the rookie they chose to draw the blood have to stab him with the needle? I assume it was a rookie because of how terrible his arm looks. Look at this bruise. What kind of tests is he running? Where is the leader of this three-ring circus?" Tony shouts while the nurse looks like she's going to throw up.

"We'll be fine," Bruce interrupts and smiles awkwardly as he pushes in-between Tony and the abused nurse. "We'll just wait for the doctor to come in to talk to us." The nurse nods and quickly retreats from the hospital room.

"Ease up there, Turbo," Bruce frowns at Tony.

"Look at this," Tony holds Steve in front of Bruce. The sad baby is crying and tears are falling down his little cheeks.

"I know. He's sad. Hurting Steve is the last thing anyone wants to do, but we need answers, Tony."

Tony simply huffs and pulls Steve up onto his shoulder and tries to remember everything Pepper had gone over with them a couple days ago. He bounces Steve around, rubs his back, walks around the room and Natasha pulls the little jingle bunny from the backpack. Steve finally calms down and they all wait anxiously for the doctor to come in with any test results. And they wait. And they wait.

* * *

><p>Tony had figured it would probably be a good idea to call Pepper and let her know what's going on because she would fillet him alive if she found out Steve was in the hospital without her knowing.<p>

"Pepper….Pepper…Pepper," Tony tries to get a word in while he walks around the room with Steve in one hand and his phone in his other. "I don't know, Pepper. He's fine right now. Yes, I'm looking at him right now. We're still waiting to hear for a doctor."

While Tony tries to calm Pepper down one of the doctors walks into the room.

"Pepper…Pep…Pepper," Tony holds a finger up apologetically to the doctor. "Pepper, the doctor is here. I have to let you go. I'll call you as soon as I have any answers. Alright. Alright, bye. Love you too." Tony ends the phone call and turns his full attention to the doctor.

"I have good news and bad news," the doctor starts.

"Alright, good news first," Clint decides.

"Good news is that the fever and restlessness are because he's teething," The doctor points to a little tooth in the top of Steve's mouth. "He'll be cranky and sore over the next few days, but it's nothing serious.

"And the bad news?" Bruce asks.

"The bad news is that we're unsure how the Infinity Stone has bonded with him and how it's reacting with his unique physiology. He seems completely healthy and normal on physical exam, but I would estimate him at about 7 to 8 months of age when he was only about 4 months the last time we saw him a couple days ago. I have no idea if his 'growth spurts' will continue at their current rapid rate or if they'll slow down. I have no idea how to stop them or if they'll stop when he reaches the age he was when he touched the stone. Unfortunately, we don't know much of anything at this point."

"That is bad news," Natasha frowns.

"What's our game plan for now?" Tony asks.

"Honestly?" The doctor shrugs. "I would take him home. Keep doing what you're doing and watch him closely. If anything new happens, let us know, but as of right now he seems perfectly healthy."

The doctor discharges the Avengers and they return home where Pepper is waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" Pepper immediately greets them at the door and takes Steve from Tony.

"It took forever to get results and then it took another thousand years to get discharged," Tony sighs.

"You guys look hungry," Pepper frowns. "I ordered take out and it should be here soon."

"Great," Clint nods to Pepper. "Thanks Pepper."

"Are they sure he's alright?" Pepper looks at Steve as he listlessly lays in her arms.

"They said he's running a low-grade fever and feels pretty cruddy. He might be a little grumpy for the next few days," Bruce explains. "But nothing seems out of the ordinary for a teething baby."

"Well, someone didn't get hardly any naps today and is looking pretty tired," Pepper frowns at Steve. "I can put him down for bedtime. You guys wait for the food and eat something when it gets here."

Pepper starts to walk over to the nursery when Steve starts to wiggle and protest.

"Baba! Babababa! Baba!" he wiggles and reaches out to Tony when he realizes he's not following.

"You're Baba?" Pepper smirks at Tony.

"I guess I am," Tony huffs. "Come here, Stevie." Tony takes Steve and he wraps his little arms around Tony's neck and lays his head on his shoulder. The two of them walk down the hall and into the nursery where Tony flips off the light and turns on the night light. He also winds up the little music box hanging on the crib with the flying Iron Man and Thor and sits in the rocking chair with Steve.

"You know, this blah, blah business needs to stop, Steve," Tony whispers while he rocks Steve. "I'm Tony. Remember? Tony."

"Oh-ny," Steve whispers from behind his plug, never lifting his head from his shoulder, and Tony's gaze shoots down to Steve.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" Tony laughs. "What's my name, Steve?" and Tony points to himself.

"Oh-ny," Steve quietly answers again and looks at Tony this time. "Babababa Oh-ny. Baba Oh-ny."

"Baba Tony? Baba Tony…." Tony smiles and shifts Steve so he's laying down in his arms. "You weren't saying 'blah, blah, blah. You were saying 'papa." Tony is thankful it's just him and Steve in the nursery because he almost loses it. "Alright, kid," he nods. "I'll be Baba Oh-ny."

"Baba," Steve whispers.

"Hey, Natasha's not really you're favorite, right? Who's your best bud, Stevie?"

"Baba Oh-ny," Steve mumbles while he starts to drift with the rocking of the chair.

"You got that right, Pal," Tony grins. "In your face Natasha," he quietly gloats into the baby monitor, hoping that the other Avengers hear him on the other end. "Baba Oh-ny is number one."


	5. Chapter 5

** Finally! Here is the next chapter of our little Baby Steve adventure. So very sorry about the ridiculously long wait for an update - that's always my pet peeve with fanfics when I have to wait weeks for an update and now I have committed that very sin. I hope this chapter makes up for it and hopefully my work hours will cooperate with my desire to update my stories for you more regularly - Enjoy! **

**5 Avengers and a Baby - Chapter 5**

"You slept in this morning," Bruce greets Tony as he shuffles into the kitchen still half asleep.

"What time is it?" Tony asks and pours himself a cup of coffee.

"About 8:30," Bruce answers from behind a newspaper as he takes a sip of his coffee. "Didn't Steve wake you up today?"

"No," Tony glances down at his watch and realizes that Steve didn't get up at his usual time. "Have you heard him at all this morning? Maybe the monitor is broken."

"No, I haven't heard anything," Bruce shakes his head.

Tony frowns and walks down the hall and quietly opens the door to the dark nursery. The curtains are drawn and the music box on the crib plays music quietly while Steve sleeps in his crib under his cartoon Avengers blanket.

"Steve," Tony whispers and pokes the little toddler "Hey, wake up, Kid." Steve frowns and scrunches up his face. "Good morning," Tony pokes him again and Steve whines at the annoying man before opening his eyes. Tony picks him up and pops him up on his shoulder, blanket and all, and Steve buries his face in his neck, trying to block the light as they walk into the bright kitchen.

"You woke him up?" Bruce raises a brow at Tony when he walks in with the grumpy looking toddler. "Rule number 1, Tony."

"I know Pepper said to not wake up sleeping babies, but it's late. I'm sure he's hungry. He hasn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon," Tony reasons and hands Steve to Bruce while he mixes up a bottle.

"He's also still sick," Bruce adds. "He should sleep as much as he can." Steve sits in Bruce's lap and looks up at him with very sad, tired blue eyes. "Don't look at me," Bruce shakes his head. "I'm not the one who woke you up."

"Boo," Steve sighs and leans into Bruce.

"I know, Pal. You still feel cruddy, huh?" Bruce wraps the blanket tighter around the little, feverish baby and Steve tucks his face behind the blanket.

"Here, see if he'll eat something," Tony hands Bruce the bottle of formula and he offers it to Steve who pushes it away and buries his face deeper into the blanket. "Really, Steve?" Tony frowns. "I don't think I've ever seen him refuse food."

"Maybe he wants baby food instead," Bruce suggests and Tony retrieves a jar of the apple baby food from the fridge.

"Hey, Big Guy," Tony sits in front of Bruce and offers the kid a spoon full of the apple sauce, but Steve still turns his head away. "Come on, Steve. You gotta eat something."

"No," Steve mumbles and pushes Tony's hand away.

"Should we be worried?" Tony glances up at Bruce.

"Not quite yet," Bruce walks over to the cabinet and grabs the electric thermometer and tries to stick it in Steve's ear. The crabby toddler fusses and pushes the annoying thermometer away, making it impossible for Bruce to get a temperature.

"JARVIS," Tony finally sighs after Bruce fails multiple times to get Steve's temperature. "What's Steve's temp?"

"Young Captain Roger's temperature is 99.8 degrees fahrenheit," the AI reports.

"Darbis," Steve points to the ceiling from inside his warm, blanket cocoon in Bruce's arms.

"That's right, Steve," Tony smirks. "Darbis is in the ceiling. Can you say 'hi'?"

"Hi, Darbis," Steve waves to the ceiling.

"Hello, Captain Rogers," the AI greets.

"Teve," Steve points to himself.

"You heard the Kid, Darbis," Tony snickers to the ceiling. "His name is 'Teve.'"

"My apologies, 'Teve,'" JARVIS humors the kid.

"99.8 isn't too bad," Bruce lays a hand over Steve's forehead. "Some baby aspirin might be helpful."

Alright," Tony grabs his jacket and keys.

"Oh-ny," Steve wiggles out of Bruce's arms and crawls across the floor after Tony.

"I have to go get you some medicine, Stevie," Tony kneels down and Steve frowns.

"Oh-ny," Steve pouts and holds his hands up.

"Don't look at me like that, Steve," Tony sighs and picks up the toddler. "You want to come with me to the store?" Steve nods and Tony can't say no. He bundles Steve up in a jacket and hat and pops him into his carseat with a blanket. "Want to come with us, Boo?"

"Sure," Bruce shrugs. "Better come along to keep you two out of trouble."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"You're doing this on purpose," Bruce frowns when Tony swerves into oncoming traffic to pass a slow moving car.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tony smirks.

"I hope you feel terrible when your driving puts me in the ground," Bruce covers his eyes as a car honks at them.

"I promise to give you a touching eulogy," Tony promises.

"Look! Look," Bruce points and shouts when he sees the drug store. "The store is right there. Find a place to park."

"A little anxious to get out of the car, are we?" Tony laughs at Bruce.

"Just park," Bruce orders, thoroughly unamused.

The two Avengers grab Steve out of the back and walk into the store. "Want to ride in the car cart?" Tony asks Steve and Steve nods. Tony grabs the cart with the little plastic car attached to the front and slides Steve in. The little toddler is in a much better mood and happily kicks his feet from his seat in the car while he plays with the steering wheel.

"Baby aspirin," Bruce points to row 5 and Tony pushes the cart down to the aisle.

"Can you think of anything else we need?" Tony asks as he throws the bottle of medicine into the cart.

"No, but I can think of something that I need," a voice answers from behind them and an explosion suddenly goes off, sending shockwaves through the store and the street and knocking Tony and Bruce off their feet. Debris flies through the air and people are screaming as the two Avengers pick themselves up off of the ground. They frantically search the scene for the cart that Steve was sitting in. Another explosion goes off, sending another spray of debris at them.

"Bruce!" Tony shouts. "Where is the cart? Where's Steve?"

"I don't know," Bruce searches the room, desperately trying to find the cart. "There!" Bruce points to the end of the aisle where their cart is tipped over onto it's side. Another explosion goes off and shakes a tall row of shelves are enough to cause it to start to topple over onto the cart. Bruce dashes across the room as he begins to transform into the Hulk just in time to catch the big, metal shelf before it crushes the shopping cart. He throws the heavy pile of metal to the side when Tony runs after him and looks into the car to try to find Steve, but his heart sinks when he finds the car empty.

"He's not here," Tony shouts and runs out of the store and the Hulk stomps out after him. Once Tony makes it outside, his armor rockets through the sky and assembles on him in an instant.

The Hulk searches the street and roars before he leaps down the sidewalk, landing in front of an alley just as the tail end of a cape rushes around the corner. Tony quickly follows and lands next to the giant, green, rage monster and catches a glimpse of what he was chasing.

"Hey! Stop!" Tony points and shouts when he sees a hooded figure run around another corner.

"Oh-ny!" Tony hears Steve's voice echo down the alley.

"Come on, Big Green," Tony shouts as he flies after the figure and the Hulk follows. Tony lands in front of the man and holds his repulsers up as they glow in the dark alley. "Hey! I said stop." Hulk lands heavily behind the hooded-man with a loud 'thud' that shakes the entire street, cutting off his retreat.

"Get out of my way," the Hooded Figure orders, his face hidden under the shadow of his cowl as he shifts Steve in his arm.

"Give me the Kid," Tony orders and Hulk growls next to him.

The man holding Steve moves quickly and fires his weapon at the two Avengers. The hooded man attacks and hits Tony with another blast of energy from his gun before he quickly runs past him, but Hulk grabs the back of his cape and pulls him back, causing him to land roughly on the ground and his hood falls back.

"Alright," Tony growls as he runs over to the man on the ground. "Who the hell are you?"

"just a man who is taking back what is rightfully his," he growls as he pulls Steve closer as the toddler cries and wiggles in the villains arm.

"Doom," Tony takes a step forward.

"Not too close, Iron Man," Doom holds his gun up to Steve and Tony and the Hulk freeze. "It would be a shame if something were to happen to the child."

"I swear to God, Doom, if you hurt him…." Tony threatens.

"You'll what?" Doom scoffs. "I'm holding all the cards right now, Iron Man." A ladder falls from above Doom's head as a chopper hovers above them. He grabs onto one of the rungs and he is immediately lifted high above the buildings. Tony acts out of impulse and fires on the chopper, hitting the tail and causing it to start spinning out of control. The Chopper falls to the street, but not before Doom jumps for his life and lands on top of a roof. Hulk growls and shoots the Iron Avenger a glare that would have pushed lesser men to tears.

"What?" Tony frowns back at the Hulk's disapproving look. "Steve is done for if Doom escapes with him. This is our only shot." Without another word, Tony blasts up to the rooftop and confronts Doom while the Hulk does his best to catch the chopper before it can hurt anyone on the street below.

"I'm not going to say it again, Doom. Put. The Kid. Down," Tony stares the villain down. Doom has no where to go. Tony has him pinned.

Doom slowly turns around and holds Steve by the hood of his jacket and hangs him over the edge of the building. "I would keep my distance, Stark. Thirty stories is a long way down," Doom threatens.

"Easy," Tony powers down his repulsers and holds his hands in front of him. "Doom, just back away from the edge slowly."

"Your Captain took my Time Stone," Doom glares at the crying toddler in front of him. "I want it back. I'm not sure how to extract it from him, but I am sure I can get it back one way or another."

Doom drops the kid and Tony immediately dives off the building after him without a second thought. The thrusters in his boots fire and he grabs Steve in his arms before shifting in mid air to put himself between Steve and the street. Tony lands hard on his back with Steve cradled in his arms as they skip and skid across the pavement.

"Hey Kid," Tony quickly unwraps his arms and sits up to check on Steve. The kid is shaking and crying so hard his voice is hoarse. "It's okay, Steve. I've got you," Tony slowly stands and holds the scared kid tightly.

"Tony!" Bruce shouts and searches the street after he secured the chopper and changed back to his more gentle side. "Tony!" Bruce calls in relief when he sees the man walking down the street with Steve in his arms. "Is he alright?"

"I think so," Tony looks down at the terrified little boy in his arms.

"What's that?" Bruce points to the blood on Steve's jacket.

"I don't know," Tony frowns and quickly sets Steve down and unzips his little orange jacket to check him over.

"I think it's coming from this," Bruce kneels next to Steve and points to a cut on his cheek.

"JARVIS, scan Steve for any other injuries."

"Captain Rogers appears to be unharmed," JARVIS reports. "Only minor abrasions and bruises, Sir."

"Thank God," Bruce sighs and falls back onto his rear. Steve hyperventilates and hiccups when Bruce takes off his jacket and wraps him up protectively.

"Bruce! Look out!" Tony shouts and jumps in front of him when a small rocket flies toward them. Tony blocks it with his armor and Bruce shields Steve from the blast. "JARIVS! Where the hell did that come from?"

"Rooftop on the southeast corner," Jarvis reports and Tony fires a rocket of his own toward the rooftop where Doom is firing down on them. The rocket hits where he was standing and Doom dives to the back of the building. The two Avengers make a run for cover while Doom is distracted.

"Take him back to the Tower," Bruce hands Steve to Tony.

"What about you?" Tony frowns.

"I'll be right behind you. You'll go faster without me. Get him out of here," Bruce shouts before he runs down the street to Tony's car. Tony blasts off the ground and quickly takes to the sky. Within a few minutes, Tony lands on the roof of the Tower and dashes to the elevator, riding it down to the penthouse.

"Where have you been?" Clint asks from the couch without looking up from his video game.

"JARVIS," Tony shouts. "Put the tower on high alert. Lock us down."

"What the hell is going on?" Natasha shoots up from the sofa when she sees that Tony is in his armor with Steve wrapped up tightly in his arms.

"Doom just attacked us at the drug store downtown," Tony reports as steel doors slide down the floor to ceiling windows of the penthouse.

"What?" Clint shoots off the sofa and meets Tony in the kitchen.

"Doom tried to take Steve," Bruce repeats when the elevator doors open and he rushes in.

"Are you all alright?" Natasha pulls back the jacket wrapped around Steve to check on the toddler.

"Take him," Tony passes the scared toddler to Natasha and dashes over to the wall where a control panel lights up.

"Status, JARVIS?"

"System is on full lock down," he reports. "Tower is secure. No threats detected."

"Good. Stay on high alert," Tony orders.

"Alright, everyone settle down. What the hell happened?" Clint asks again as Natasha unwraps Steve.

"We went to the store to get Steve some medicine for his fever when Doom ambushed us and tried to take the Kid," Tony explains as he rushes across the room to Steve. Bruce is not far behind with a first aid kit and a box of baby aspirin they had grabbed before all the mayhem happened. He draws up a dose of the baby aspirin and gives it to Steve, who promptly gags on the yucky medicine. Next, Bruce pulls out a disinfectant and soaks a square of gauze in it and tries to clean out a bleeding scrape on Steve's cheek. The kid cries and pushes Bruce away before he tucks his face into Natasha's shoulder to keep him away.

"I know it stings, Kid, but we need to clean it out," Bruce frowns and Natasha pulls him away so Bruce can get to the cut.

"Are you okay?" The Archer asks when he studies the dents and scratches on Tony's armor he acquired

"Fine," Tony answers bluntly as he studies the bloody scrape on Steve's face. "I walked away without a scratch."

"What did Doom want with Steve?" Clint looks at Tony with a grim look.

"He said he wants his Time Stone back," Tony sighs and runs a hand down his face.

"Does he have a way to extract the Time Stone?" Clint asks, hopeful there may be a way to return Steve back to normal.

"No, not for sure," Tony shakes his head. "But if he does, I'm sure he doesn't care if Steve survives the extraction or not."

"Good point," Clint frowns.

"Well, I guess we're staying in tonight," Natasha shrugs with a grin, trying to make the most out of a cruddy situation. She sets Steve on the floor once Bruce is done cleaning him up and he simply sits on the floor and pouts. "Don't be grumpy, Steve," Natasha gives him a little grin and holds him up so he's standing. Steve laughs a little when Natasha lets him hold onto her fingers and he shakily walks around the living room.

"See? Life's not so bad," Clint pokes Steve in the ribs and he laughs again. Natasha helps him run away from the Archer as he chases them around the living room. Clint grabs him throws him up in the air before setting him back down to the floor. "Work on that balance," Clint smiles as Steve stands unsteadily. He lets go of one of Steve's hands and the little kid looks up and smiles at Clint as he hangs onto his other hand tightly with his little fist.

"See if he can balance himself," Tony suggest. Clint carefully lets go of Steve's other hand, but stays close with his hands ready to catch the unstable toddler. "There you go, Buddy!"

"Sir," JARVIS suddenly speaks, startling Steve and causing him to fall backwards, but Clint is there to catch him. "I am picking up an incoming object on long range sensors."

"Is it hostile?" Tony rushes over to the security screen and studies the readings.

"The object is too far out for sensors to get a reading," JARVIS reports. "It should be within range in two minutes, Sir."

"Let us know as soon as you get a reading," Tony orders. Everyone is tense and silent, waiting for the AI to report if they are under attack again. Clint picks up Steve and holds him closely, waiting to see if there is any possibility of danger.

"The object is not hostile, Sir," JARVIS finally reports. "Thor has returned from Asgard."

"Stark," Thor's voice comes over the communicators.

"Oh, thank God," Natasha sighs in relief.

"Why are the Tower's defenses online? Is everyone alright?" Thor asks.

"We're all fine," Tony answers. "We'll explain everything once you're in. JARVIS, drop defenses on the rooftop and let Thor in."

The elevator dings and Thor walks into the room and searches his teammates to make sure everyone is accounted for and safe.

"For!" Stave smiles a big smile and Clint sets him down. He quickly crawls across the living room to where Thor has dropped to a knee to greet the happy kid. "For," Steve pulls himself up and balances himself on Thor's leg.

"Greetings, Little One," Thor smiles and picks up the small child. "What is the meaning of this?" Thor's smile quickly turns grim when he sees the cut on Steve's face. "Who has done this?"

"Doom attacked Bruce and I this morning when we went to the store," Tony explains. "He tried to take Steve. He wants the Time Stone back."

"He is the one responsible for this," Thor points to Steve's cheek and Steve reaches out a small hand and holds onto Thor's finger.

"Yeah," Bruce nods. "We're laying low until things settle down."

"I dare him to try anything now that the Son of Odin is near," Thor growls. "I wish he would come so I may pay him back for this." Thor frowns at the cut again before returning Steve to the floor where he stands unsteadily and looks up at the demi-god who towers over him.

"We all want to kick Doom's ass," Clint reaches out a hand to Steve and he takes a few unsure steps with the Archer's help. "But right now we just need to focus on keeping Steve safe."

"We'll keep him safe," Natasha declares. "There's no way Doom will be able to break in here." Steve grins at her and Clint lets go of him and he tires to take a step before losing his balance. Natasha is there and catches him and helps steady him on his feet.

"Hey," Tony shoots his gaze down to the toddler who is standing in the middle of the Avengers. "Do we even realize what's happening here? Steve has just almost walked three times and we're busy stressing about Doom. We can't let him get in out heads," Tony kneels on the floor and holds his hands out to him. "Come here, Steve."

Natasha lets go of Steve's hand and he shifts his weight to try to regain his balance. He succeeds in staying on his feet and stands in front of Tony with a big grin. "Come on, Steve. Move it," Tony encourages. Steve slowly takes a step forward, fighting to keep his balance. Then, one step, two steps, three steps later, Steve grabs onto Tony's hand and smiles at him.

"Lady and Gentlemen," Tony stands and holds Steve over his head. "We have a walking Toddler!"

"Way to go, Steve," Clint smiles and high-fives the kid.

The Avengers try to relax a little as they gather in the living room and watch the game while Steve continues to work on his steps. He is doing pretty well for a long time and his confidence is building with each step.

"Steve," Clint calls and jumps to his feet from the sofa. "See if you can catch me!" Clint 'runs' away from Steve as the kid toddles after him, but Clint stays ahead of him. Steve tries to pick up the pace, but wipes out on the floor. He lays on his belly for a moment before the sniffles start to come and a pout starts to form on his face.

"You had to make him run," Natasha scolds and picks the kid up off the floor and Clint shrugs with an apologetic look.

"I think he may require a snack," Thor suggest when Steve's tummy grumbles.

"He hasn't eaten since yesterday," Tony frowns.

"He seems to be feeling better now that he's had a dose of the baby aspirin. Maybe we'll be able to get him to eat something," Bruce suggests and Tony sets to work on making another bottle.

"Uh, problem," Tony frowns when he turns around with an empty can of formula. "No formula."

"Is there any baby food in the fridge?" Natasha check the fridge, but finds nothing.

"How about cheerios?" Clint pulls the box of cereal off of the top of the fridge.

"Worth a shot," Bruce picks up Steve and sets him in the highchair at the table and Tony throws down a few cheerios. Steve studies the little circles and picks a couple up and chows down on them.

"Well, that will work," Clint smirks and throws a handful of cereal in his mouth.

"Anything coming up on sensors?" Bruce comes alongside Tony as he studies the monitors that survey the outside of the tower.

"Nothing so far," Tony frowns and runs his hands down his face. "We can't stay in the tower forever. He's going to come for him again and he'll keep coming. Again and again and again."

"He might," Bruce nods. "But we'll be there to stop him. Again and again and again."

"Always optimistic," Tony scoffs and Bruce smirks.

Tony sits next to Steve at the table with Natasha. After eating a couple handfuls of cheerios Steve sleepily shifts the little O's around on the highchair tray.

"Are you done with your snack?" Tony smirks and the drowsy kid and tries to pick him up.

"No! No, Oh-ny," Steve fusses and snaps awake and holds onto the tray on the highchair.

"Alright, never mind," Tony puts him back in the seat and holds his hands up when Steve starts to eat more of the cheerios. After a few minutes later, Steve starts to nod off again. "Are you tired, Steve?" Tony asks when Steve is basically sleeping in his seat.

"No," Steve mumbles.

"Stubborn even as a toddler," Tony sighs and picks him up, this time with no objections.

"He's probably exhausted," Bruce points out. "He hasn't napped at all today _and _you woke him up early this morning."

"Lets go watch the game, Stevie," Tony ignores the man and wraps the toddler up in a warm blanket and sits on the sofa.

"JARVIS," Bruce talks to the AI. "Where is Steve's temperature at now?"

"I am reading Captain Rogers' temperature at 99.1 degrees," the AI reports.

"Good," Bruce inspects the cut on Steve cheek more thoroughly now that the wiggly toddler is sleeping. "You know, things seem to have settled. Maybe Doom won't try anythi…."

Before Bruce is able to finish his sentence, an explosion shakes the room and rattles the steel panels as the Tower creaks and groans from the hit.

"You had to say something," Natasha sighs and grabs her side arm.

Tony pulls the blanket over Steve's face, fully covering the still sleeping toddler, as he summons his armor and it reassembles on his body. Another explosion rocks the Tower and another and another until a deep dent forms in the steel plates.

"Whatever happens, keep him away from Steve," Tony orders and his faceplate slides down his helmet and locks into place. "He doesn't get anywhere near him."

A final explosion blows through the steel plate, breaching the Penthouse floor. The steel panel slams against the back wall of the room and falls to the floor. The Avengers are ready for an attack. Thor has his hammer raised, Clint with an arrow nocked and ready to fly. Natasha's pistols are expertly aimed at the breach and Bruce is on the edge of Hulking out. Tony holds Steve closely with one arm wrapped around him and his other raised with a repulser glowing and set to blow the first thing through the opening into the next galaxy.

Instead of a flood of evil robots, bullets or more rockets, the room is quiet and still. The night sky is peeking through the large hole in the wall and a soft breeze blows in. Natasha slowly and cautiously sidesteps until she's standing in front of the hole, never taking her guns away from her target. Clint and Thor back her up while Tony and Bruce hang back to protect Steve.

"Why isn't he attacking? Where is he?" Natasha glares at the hole in the outer wall, waiting for something to happen.

Before any of them can react, another explosion hits the Tower and breeches through the steel panels on the other side of the room near Tony and Bruce. The panel flies back like the first one, hitting Bruce before it slams into the wall.

"Bruce!" Tony spins around to try to find his friend.

Doom rushes in throws a small, metal box between him and the other three Avengers as they start to sprint toward him.

"Bomb!" Clint shouts and Thor jumps in front of the two Shield agents to protect them. They are all caught off guard when the box doesn't explode, but rather charges and generates a force shield from the floor to the ceiling, separating them from Tony, Hulk, and Steve with Doom.

"It's just you and me now, Iron Man," Doom and Tony circle each other.

A roar comes from behind the steel panel and Tony quickly dives to the side when the Hulk punches the panel and it shoots across the room, hitting Doom and sending him flying out the window.

"You good, Big Green?" Tony glances back at the angry Avenger.

"Smash!" Hulk roars and slams his fists into the ground.

"I'll take that as a thumbs up," Tony nods before he cautiously approaches the hole where Doom was thrown out. He holds the sleeping kid close and looks back to the Hulk. "See if you can disable the force shield," Tony points over to the glowing shield where the other Avengers are trying to break through.

Tony peers over the edge and scans the street 64 floors below them. "I think we lost him, Stevie," Tony sighs and leans against the wall.

"Think again," Doom shouts as he swings down from the top of the hole and kicks Tony. The Iron Avenger quickly throws his arm up to protect Steve from Doom's attack and he falls back to the floor. Doom lands inside the room while the other Avengers all pound on the force shield as he circles around Tony.

The Hulk swings around, taking his attention away from trying to break through the shield to the man threatening his friends. He charges with an angry roar, but Doom throws another box at his feet and another force shield generates, blocking the Hulk between the new shield and the first shield.

The distraction buys Tony a second and he quickly deposits the sleeping toddler in the play pen near the kitchen before turning his attention to Doom.

"You're not taking him," Tony stands between Steve and Doom as he stares down the villain with both of his repulsers pointed at him.

"Do you honestly think you can stop me?" Doom scoffs and takes a threatening step forward. "It's down to just you, Iron Man. Do you dare stand between me and what is mine?"

"I do dare," Tony smirks. "Any time, any place. We'll be there to stop you again and again and again."

Tony attacks and tackles Doom to the ground, but Doom quickly counters and throws Tony off of him and he skids across the floor. Doom circles around just in time to block a powerful punch from the Iron Avenger. Doom retaliates by blasting Tony across the room. Tony crashes into a wall and is buried under a pile or rubble. Doom turns to the play pen and slowly walks up to the sleeping kid while the rest of the Avengers helplessly try to break through the force shields.

"JARVIS! Activate Tower defenses!" Tony shouts from under the pile of concrete. The Tower immediately activates the automatic weapons and fire on Doom, buying them precious time.

Clint, in an act of desperation, dives out of the hole on his side of the force shield and he twists around in mid air and fires an arrow into the outer wall of the Tower. The arrow has a line attached to it and when it anchors itself into the wall, Clint grabs on to the line and swings around to the second hole Doom blew into the wall and skillfully lands in the room where Doom is fighting off the Tower's weapons. The villain destroys the Tower's last energy blaster when Clint fires an explosive arrow at his back, sending the man reeling to the ground.

"Stay away from him," Clint orders and he nocks another arrow.

"You had better run while you can, Archer," Doom slowly stands and glares at Clint. "You can't stop me from taking him."

"Try me," Clint threatens and pulls the bow string back as he takes aim.

"It's not just him you have to deal with," Iron Man announces when he finally is able to free himself from the rubble.

"It will be difficult to stop me when you'll be too busy trying to save your friend," Doom fires at the ceiling above Steve causing a large slab of concrete to cave in. Clint reacts with lightning speed and dives into the play pen, pushing it out of the way of the falling debris. He squeezes his eyes shut, waiting to be buried under the chunk of concrete, but the impact never happens. He dares to open his eyes and looks up to see Tony holding up the ceiling, preventing it from falling on him.

"Thanks," Clint pants. "I owe you one."

"Anytime," Tony strains. "You want to move so I can put this down?" Clint snaps back into action and quickly gets out of the way as Tony drops the heavy chunk of debris to the floor.

"Where's Doom?" Clint searches for the villain.

"Gone," Tony frowns.

"Steve?" Clint rushes across the room to the play pen and lifts up the blanket swaddled kid. He pulls back the blanket to reveal the still sleeping little boy in his arms. "How the hell is he still sleeping?"

"He was tired?" Tony shrugs.

"We were lucky tonight," Clint surveys the destroyed Tower.

"JARVIS," Tony shouts as he starts to disable the force shields blocking the rest of his team in. "Start building repairs. I want this place back online yesterday."

"Estimated repair time: twenty one hours and thirty one minutes," JARVIS reports.

"Is the floor below stable?" Tony asks.

"Yes, floor 64 is stable and secure."

"Alright. We'll all stay on the guest floor tonight. Grab any supplies we'll need for Steve and we'll meet you down there," Tony orders when he finally gets the shields down. "I doubt Doom will be back tonight, but we need to be ready for anything."

"We will be. Again and again and again," Bruce sets a hand on Tony's shoulder and nods.


End file.
